Yu-Gi-Oh! Shadow Memories
by Richard Tsunami
Summary: After the evil Heishin steals the three God Cards in order to revive the creator of the Shadow Games DarkNite, it's up to Yugi and his friends to stop him.
1. God stolen! The mysterious thief Heishin

**Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic and it's set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga after R and before Millennium World. Being set in the manga universe the course of events will be a little different from the anime and the rules of the duels are quite different. Here I'll make a list of the major differences from the TCG as well as some other differences:**

**1. The duel starts with the players having 4000 Life Points each;**

**2. Some cards will have different stats (Attribute, Level, ATK, DEF, effect…) from their TCG/anime counterparts. Because of this I will post at the end of each chapter that will feature a duel a list with the cards used with their manga stats;**

**3. The Monster Card Zones and the Spell/Trap Zones are the same (so there're only 5 Card Zones on the Duel Disk);**

**4. The player can Set up to one Spell Card (which will be called Magic Card in this fic) and one Trap Card. If a player will try to Set two Spell Cards or two Trap Cards the Duel Disk will sound an alarm;**

**5. Spell Cards can be activated starting from the opponent's next Draw Phase after they have been Set (such as TCG's Quick-Play Spells), while Trap Cards can be activated at the same moment they're Set on the field as long as the activation requirements are met;**

**6. Fusion Monsters Summoned by Polymerization cannot attack the turn they are Summoned, but Combine Summoned Monsters can (example: XYZ-Dragon Cannon is a Combine Monster because it comes from the union of X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank);**

**7. Fusion Monsters aren't considered cards but a combination of monsters, therefore the Fusion Material Monsters stay on the field and can be used for Tributing (example: Dark Paladin is considered as two cards because is the Fusion of Dark Magician and Buster Blader, therefore it can be used as a Tributed for a one-Tribute monster or for a two-Tributes monster);**

**8. Virus Cards are a different type of cards such as Spell and Traps (example: Crush Card is a Virus Card and not a Trap Card);**

**9. Tokens aren't monsters and as long as a player as a Token on the field the player is forced to attack the Token before reaching to the player's other monster(s);**

**10. I'll use the Japanese name of the cards;**

**11. Few cards will be made by me and I will probably change some card effects;**

**12. The names used will be the same as the Japanese ones (example: Joey/Jonouchi, Tea/Anzu, Tristan/Honda…);**

**13. The Pharaoh will refer to Yugi as "partner" and Yugi to the Pharaoh as "other me";**

**14. All "Yami" guys will be called "Dark" (example: Yami Yugi/Dark Yugi);**

**15. There is no Shadow Realm. Every person who loses a Shadow Game dies.**

**Probably I've missed some rules but they will be explained inside the fic if they come up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: God stolen! The mysterious thief Heishin<strong>

Yugi was lying on his bed, three cards in his hand: The God of Obelisk, Sky Dragon Osiris and Sun God Dragon Ra. Those three cards can be considered as a chain reaction for some of Yugi's greatest adventures: first the Battle City Tournament, where he got them by beating Seto Kaiba and the evil half of the tomb protector Malik; then the RA Project, where he saved his friend Anzu Masaki by the evil hands of Pegasus J Crawford's protégé Yako Tenma and his Wicked Gods; and just recently the Store Breakers, who dueled Yugi betting the God Cards and the Kami Shop.

All those adventures where a great experience for Yugi and his other self, the nameless Pharaoh. But now that they had the three God Cards, they were ready to discover the other Yugi's past. Sadly, Yugi wasn't happy.

"_Something wrong, partner?_" asked the nameless Pharaoh from the Sennen Puzzle.

"Other me, I'm not sure if I want this" answered Yugi "Don't take this as selfishness, please. It's just that… if you have to go back… I'm not sure that I can handle it…"

From the little boy's cheeks tears were coming down.

"_I don't know what will await me after will be facing the tablet while holding the God Cards_" said the nameless Pharaoh before his lips curved into a smile "_But I do know that deep inside you are strong enough to hold on_"

"You think?"

"_Sure. Don't you remember when you decided to face Depre Scott at KaibaCorp during the RA Project?_"

The little boy nodded.

"_If you remember you used your own deck, the one that you build yourself without my assistance. And you won. All you have to do is believe in yourself and in all of your friends_"

Now it was little Yugi's turn to smile: he knew his other self was talking about Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryu and Seto, even though the latter considered him more as a rival than a friend.

All of a sudden though everything went black and the little boy fainted. The one who hit him was a tall man whose face was concealed by a purple hood. "Now for the God Cards" said the figure taking the cards from the floor "It was almost too easy"

The figure turned to leave but a flash of light behind him forced him to turn: in front of him Dark Yugi was watching him with a serious look on his face. "Who are you?" asked in a serious tone "Why are you after the God Cards?"

"It's been a long time, my Pharaoh" answered the figure.

"You know me?" asked Dark Yugi surprised.

The figure in response took off his hood revealing a pale and long face, a medium-long beard collected in a purple collar. "My name is Heishin" said "And we met 3,000 years ago during our past lives"

"What?"

"That's right. For the reason I'm after the God Cards it's for fulfilling a mission I failed to make 3,000 years ago"

"What mission?"

"You see, in Ancient Egypt I was guiding a few of the survivors of the Kul Elna village, who were the ones who were slaughtered for the creation of the Seven Sennen Items"

"Slaughtered?"

"Indeed. I was one of the elders of the village and I was spared because I was not at the village at that moment. I was with a boy named Tragoedia at the shrine for praying the Gods. When we returned though, almost the entire village was destroyed and the inhabitants along with it. Only eight of us survived, counting me and Tragoedia. We decided to get revenge and in order to do that we had to gather as much Duel Energy as possible in order to revive DarkNite, the creator of the Shadow Games"

"The creator of the Shadow Games?"

"That's right. But you and Priest Seto managed to defeat all of us before we could get enough Energy, but it doesn't matter. Now we are returned and we'll serve of the Gods' Duel Energy to revive DarkNite in this timeline and get revenge on you!" said Heishin laughing evilly.

"I won't let you!" cried Dark Yugi.

"You want to stop me?" asked Heishin "You can't do it, but I might as well give you a chance: come to Egypt and reach for the Ancient Shrine. There you'll find me and the Element Guardians. Good luck in trying to stop us!"

After saying that Heishin disappeared laughing maniacally, leaving Dark Yugi alone.

"_Damn it!_" he thought "_It won't be easy to get back the God Cards from him, but I have to try. Maybe I'll need some help, but I'll think about that tomorrow. It's too late now and Yugi's body must rest_"

He then laid on the bed again and changed back to his partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used:<strong>

**The God of Obelisk  
>Level 10<br>Divine-Beast  
>DIVINE<br>ATK 4000  
>DEF 4000<br>Effect: **********This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control (you cannot Set this card).********** This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards and Monster Effects except DIVINE monsters. Spell Cards affect this card for one turn only. While this card is in Defense Position, redirect any attack or Monster Effect that targets a monster you control on this card. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can Tribute two monsters you control. If you do, this card's ATK and DEF become infinite until the End Phase.**

****Sky Dragon Osiris  
>Level 10<br>Divine-Beast  
>DIVINE<br>ATK X000  
>DEF X000<br>Effect: **********This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control (you cannot Set this card).********** This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards and Monster Effects except DIVINE monsters. Spell Cards affect this card for one turn only. While this card is in Defense Position, redirect any attack or Monster Effect that targets a monster you control on this card. X stands for the number of cards in your hand. While this card is on the field, it is treated as a Dragon-Type Monster. When your opponent Summons a monster(s), decrease that monster(s) ATK or DEF (depending on their Battle Position) by 2000 points. If their ATK or DEF becomes 0, destroy that monster(s).****

********Sun Dragon God Ra  
>Level 10<br>Divine-Beast  
>DIVINE<br>ATK ?  
>DEF ?<br>Effect: **This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control (you cannot Set this card).** This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards and Monster Effects. Spell Cards affect this card for one turn only. While this card is in Defense Position, redirect any attack or Monster Effect that targets a monster you control on this card. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the total sum of the ATK and DEF of the Tributed monsters. You can Tribute any monster you control to increase this card's ATK equal to the ATK of the Tributed monster. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you can activate one of the following effects:  
>*Pay all your Life Points but 1 and increase this card's ATK by the total amount of Life Points paid. You can negate this effect by activating "Fusion Cancel".<br>*Pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If you use this effect, this card cannot be removed from the field except by its own effect.********

**What do you think about it? I hope you liked it. I'll try to post the next chapter as fast as possible. Before that, hasta la vista!**


	2. Gathering allies

**Chapter 2: Gathering allies**

"Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his Life Points directly! Ultimate Burst"

The big white three-headed dragon fired a blast hitting the duel computer and crashing it.

**LP Seto 2200**

**LP Duel Computer 0**

"Nice one, big bro!" yelled Mokuba from the computer room.

Seto smiled at his little brother and took a look at his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "_This new deck of mine is getting better and better. It's the third time I've beaten the Duel Computer, but it's still not enough. I need to beat him without losing a single Life Point. Only this way I can consider myself ready to duel Yugi again_" thought KaibaCorp's CEO while putting the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his deck and shuffling it "All right, Mokuba. Another try!"

No answer came. "Mokuba?"

"Big brother!"

Seto turned and saw his little brother caught by a tall man with a purple vest. The man hit Mokuba's head and made him faint "Just who the hell do you think you are?!" yelled the CEO at the intruder "How dare you do this to my brother. Release him!"

"I'm afraid I can't" said the man "My name is Heishin and I need your brother as a sacrifice"

"Sacrifice?!"

"Indeed. The sacrifice for DarkNite's revival!"

Seto didn't understand a thing the intruder said. "What are you babbling about? Revival? Phew, it's just plain hocus pocus. Leave my brother or I'll force you to do it!"

"Go to Egypt at the Ancient Shrine. You're brother will be there with me" said Heishin with a evil smile "But better for you to come as fast as possible, because for each minute he will stay with me as a offering the more his life will be drained by DarkNite"

After those last words Heishin disappeared, taking Mokuba along with him.

"Mokuba!" cried Seto.

* * *

><p>"What?! Stolen?!"<p>

"That's right, Jonouchi" answered Yugi "The God Cards had been stolen and I need you in order to retrieve them"

"No problem, pal" smirked Jonouchi "You know I always watch your back"

"We'll come to" said Anzu referring to herself and Honda "You'll need as much support as possible"

"Of course" smiled Yugi "Thank you, guys"

The four boys smiled at each other, and at that time Yugi's phone rang. "Who's there?" asked the boy.

"Yugi! Come here at KaibaCorp! Now!" then the conversation died.

"Was that Kaiba?" asked Jonouchi with an annoyed look.

"How do you know?"

"He yelled so hard I heard his obnoxious voice. What should we do?"

"Kaiba's kind of an asshole, but never shouts at people" noticed Honda "I think some stuff it's going on"

"Yeah, I agree with you" said Yugi "Let's check out what he wants"

While the gang started walking a shadowed figure started to follow them.

"_Something's fishy here_" thought the figure "_I can't allow anyone to interfere with my plans of taking over the world_"

* * *

><p>The four friends stared at KaibaCorp's building: last time they went there was for the RA Project, but fortunately, there were no Card Professors this time… they hoped.<p>

After entering they saw Kaiba at the centre of the main room carrying his usual briefcase with a very scary scowl printed on his face.

"_Wow, it's more intimidating than ever_" thought Jonouchi at the sight of Seto's face.

"You decided to take the deadbeat as well" noticed Kaiba after glancing for a second at Jonouchi "Better for us, because I might need more help as possible this time… not that he's so much of a help anyway"

"What did you say to me, rich boy?!" yelled Jonouchi ready to throw a punch at the CEO before being grabbed by Honda.

"What happened?" asked Yugi.

"Some random guy appeared while I was doing a simulation and kidnapped my little brother" explained Seto, his face turning a little bit sadder than angry "He said that he needed my brother's life for the rebirth of a certain DarkNite"

Yugi and the others gasped at that. At the same time the nameless Pharaoh came out from the Sennen Puzzle.

"I now know why you called us, Kaiba" said the Pharaoh.

"To quote him: 'You're very familiar to mystic stuff and folkloristic doing'" said a voice.

Everyone turned to their left and saw two guys looking at them: they had light blue hair and cold eyes; the only thing that differed them was the fact that one of them was wearing a black coat, while the other was wearing a pink one.

"Yako! Gekko!" cried Yugi and Jonouchi smiling.

The Tenma twins smiled at them as a hello. Anzu stepped back a little because of her "experience" she had with Yako and waved shyly while the others gave them high fives.

"What brings you here?" asked Jonouchi.

"The same thing that brought you here" answered Gekko.

"I made a few researches" said Yako with a sad tone "If we don't stop Heishin from reviving DarkNite, he can easily take over the world"

Dark Yugi growled. "We need to move as fast as possible"

"Might if I join as well?"

Everyone turning sawing Dark Bakura in front of the main room, the Sennen Ring glowing.

"Bakura!" gasped Dark Yugi.

"What's he doing here?" asked Jonouchi.

"Let's say we have a common enemy" said Dark Bakura grinning "I do have a few plans of my own, you know. DarkNite could be an obstacle for my mission"

"Your mission?" asked Dark Yugi.

"Don't worry, you'll know when the time comes" said Dark Bakura with an evil smile "Anyway, can I join or not?"

"_I feel a evil presence in him_" thought Yako while watching the boy "_Should we trust him?_"

"Very well" said Kaiba surprising everyone and widening Dark Bakura's smile "As long as you don't pull any funny business you can come as well. We'll take off in ten minutes. Get ready!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used:<strong>

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon  
>Level 8<br>Dragon  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 3000  
>DEF 2500<strong>

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
>Level 12<br>Dragon  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 4500  
>DEF 3800<br>Effect: Blue-Eyes White Dragon + Blue-Eyes White Dragon + Blue-Eyes White Dragon**


	3. Game start! VS the Dark Guardian!

**Chapter 3: Game start! VS the Dark Guardian!**

Seto's blimp was flying really fast, but the gang still had the time to relax and enjoy themselves before the true journey would began: Seto was looking at the pendant he had on his neck (the one that contains a picture of Mokuba), Yugi was rearranging his deck and having a chat with Anzu at the same time, Yako was staring at The Devils Avatar he was holding, Honda was at the control station with the pilots in order to enjoy the view, Bakura was nowhere to be seen and Jonouchi was talking with Gekko.

"You mean you didn't actually destroyed the Wicked Gods?" was asking Jonouchi in shock.

"Indeed" answered Gekko "Their dark powers granted them immunity to destruction. Even though we ripped them in two they kept sticking together again. Fortunately for us they don't have that much dark presence as they had before, and that's where you come, Jonouchi"

"Uh? Me?" asked Jonouchi confused "What about me?"

"Take this"

Gekko threw a card at Jonouchi. The teen grabbed the card and looked at it. "This is… The Devils Eraser!"

"Yes" said Gekko calmly.

"Why you want me to have this?"

"Simple. The Wicked Gods can be tamed if they are beaten by someone" explained the Tenma teen "If you recall, you've beaten Bandit Keith, who was holding the card at the time"

"Yeah, I remember" said Jonouchi turning serious. Thinking about Bandit Keith always made him very thoughtful and mature.

"The Wicked Gods, being God Cards, can release a lot of Duel Energy, more than ever if they are together. I want to entrust you with that card so that they can release less Duel Energy"

"So it's like slowing Heishin down?"

"Pretty much" admitted Gekko smiling and causing Jonouchi to smile as well.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, they landed near the Cairo Airport. After getting down the blimp, the gang noticed someone looking at them: it was Heishin.<p>

"You!" shouted Kaiba "I will make you pay for what you did to my brother! Duel me, now!"

"Relax, Seto" said Heishin calmly "If you want to duel me that badly follow this map. See you there"

After that he disappeared leaving a map behind, which Kaiba took. After taking a look at it he said: "The shrine is not too far from here. We can go by car. Any of you can drive?"

Honda raised his hand.

"Very well" said Kaiba "You take the Tenma brothers and the deadbeat with you. I'll take Yugi, Anzu and Bakura"

"_Grrr… call me deadbeat again, I dare you…_" thought Jonouchi while they started to head towards the rental cars point.

Fortunately Seto had enough money to rent the two fastest cars available and both the groups were on the road in about 10 minutes.

* * *

><p>"Grrr… How dares he calling me a deadbeat…" growled Jonouchi, which was sitting on the front seat, while the Tenma brothers put themselves on the back seats "I can't wait to teach him a lesson!"<p>

"I don't think you can, Jonouchi" said Honda "At fighting you don't stand a chance because of his agility and at Duel Monsters he trounces you big time"

"You're kinda right…" admitted Jonouchi sweatdropping.

"So, did you gave him the card?" was whispering Yako to his brother from the back seats.

"Yes, he accepted it with no remorse"

"Perfect, this will get things more easier for us"

"I hope you're right"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for deciding to stay on the back with me, Yugi" was whispering Tea to Dark Yugi, which were on the back seats of Seto's car, with Baura being on the front seat besides the driver "I'm too scared on being with Bakura back here"<p>

"You're right" answered Dark Yugi "We don't know what he possibly can do"

"What are you whispering about back there?" asked Dark Bakura with an innocent tone.

"Mind your own business!" answered Dark Yugi shutting the evil spirit up.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived to the shrine they stared at it for a few seconds: it was a huge orange-brown building with a dome at the top. Six doors were facing the gang, each door with a different symbol.<p>

"These are the symbols of the Duel Monsters card's Attributes" observed Gekko "Earth, Light, Wind, Dark, Water and Fire"

"Indeed" Heishin's voice said from the top of the shrine "Only two are the right doors: four of them lead to a dead end, one of them leads to my room and one to DarkNite's. Good luck!"

"Tsk! Him and his pesky tricks!" grunted Kaiba "I'm in a rush to rescue my brother so I'll go this way"

He entered inside the door with the Light symbol on it.

"I'm going into this door" said Gekko entering inside the door with the Fire symbol.

"I'll choose Water" said Yako entering the door.

"Then I'll go inside the Earth one" said Jonouchi.

"Wait for me!" said Honda entering in the same room as Jonouchi.

Only Yugi, Anzu and Baura were left.

"Come on, Pharaoh. Choose your door. I don't need to be selfish" said Bakura with self confidence.

The Pharaoh glared at him for a second then he decided for the door with the Dark symbol on it, followed by Anzu.

"Guess I'll take the Wind one, then" sighed Bakura.

* * *

><p>Inside the shrine there was a long corridor lighted by torches. The end was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Are you okay?" asked Anzu to her friend.

"No" simply answered Yugi "But I hope we do save Mokuba and retrieve the God Cards before Heishin finishes the ritual and DarkNite will be revived"

"You will never get to master Heishin" said a voice.

From the shadows a man appeared. It was tall and thin and its image was concealed by a black cloak. The only thing that wasn't concealed of him was his left arm, which was carrying a Duel Disk. "I am the Dark Guardian and I'm the Guardian guarding this room. If you want to get through you have to beat me in a duel"

"So that's how it is" thought Yugi with a small smile "Interesting. Even though it's a critical moment, my heart as a Duelist is pulsing for the fight"

He then took his deck from his pocket and stock it in his Duel Disk. "I'm ready to take you on!"

**LP Yugi 4000**

**LP Guardian 4000**

"I'll start!" said Yugi drawing a sixth card from his deck "I Summon Baphomet in Defense Mode!"

A red demon with four arms and angel wings appeared on the field (DEF: 1800).

"Turn end!"

"My turn then!" declared the Guardian drawing his own card "_I'm going to kill you with my Bug Army of Dark Deck. I will not let you pass._ I Summon Kabutron in Attack Mode!"

In front of the Guardian a biped bee with four arms. The odd things of this monster was the fact that it was the size of a human being and his body being complitely mecha-like, like if it was an armor (ATK: 1600).

"Your monster cannot kill my Baphomet, it has too low attack power" noticed Dark Yugi.

"Don't worry" said the Guardian "I wasn't planning to attack. Instead I'm going to end my turn"

"My turn then! Draw!" said Dark Yugi "I Summon Phantom Beast King Gazelle!"

A horned beast appeared on the field besides Baphomet (ATK: 1500).

"Next Magic Card Fusion!" declared Dark Yugi "Fuse Gazelle and Baphomet together and form Chimaera the Winged Phantom Beast!"

The two beast the nameless Pharaoh controlled started spinning together until they formed a giant chimera with two heads, one resembling Gazelle and the other resembling Baphomet (ATK: 2100).

"Sadly a Fusion Monster cannot attack the turn is Summoned, so I end my turn!" said Dark Yugi.

"Very well! My turn!" said the Guardian drawing. After glancing at the drawn card he smiled under the hood of the cloak. "Prepare to face Stage 1 of my Burn Crush Combo!"

"What?!"

"Activate Equip Magic Demon World Shackles!" declared the Guardian placing the card on his Duel Disk. All of a sudden a pair of shackles chained themselves onto Chimaera's two necks.

"What have you done to my monster?" asked Dark Yugi.

"Simple. Demon World Shackles enables your monster from attacking and its attack power becomes 100!"

"What?!"

"_Oh no! If that guy attacks Chimaera with Kabutron Yugi will lose 1500 Life Points!_" thought Anzu.

"I will not attack" declared the Dark Guardian "Instead I'm going to Summon Devil Snail in Defense Mode!"

Besides Kabutron a green shell with bug arms and legs appeared. The shell then opened a bit revealing a sharp toothed mouth (DEF: 1300).

"Turn end!"

"_He's got a monster with 1600 attack and didn't attack my powered down Chimaera?_" thought Dark Yugi "_Why? I don't have any reverse cards so he shouldn't have been bothered in attacking. I'm afraid there's something else…_ My turn! Draw!"

As the nameless Pharaoh drew his card a bolt of electricity hit him.

**LP Dark Yugi 3500**

**LP Guardian 4000**

"_What was that?_" thought Anzu.

The Guardian laughed. "That's the power of Stage 1 of my Burn Crush Combo! Demon World Shackles has another effect! Everytime your turn comes you lose 500 Life Points!"

"_So that's why he spared my Chimaera..._" thought Dark Yugi "I Summon Magnet Warrior Beta in Attack Mode!"

A yellow robot with magnets on his head an arms appeared (ATK: 1700).

"Now Beta will attack Kabutron!"

Dark Yugi's monster rushed in front of Kabutron and punched him, triggering his destruction.

**LP Dark Yugi 3500**

**LP Guardian 3900**

"Congratulations!" said the Guardian "You've managed to reduce my Life Points, but it will take more than that to defeat me!"

Dark Yugi grunted. "_Even though I've destroyed his monster he still has one on the field. On the next turn he may sacrifice it to Summon a high Level monster. It's not save to keep Chimaera in Attack Mode_" tought "Chimaera in Defense Mode! Turn end!"

The Fusion Monster kneeled (DEF: 1800). Afterwards the Guardian drew his card. Once again he smirked. "Finally I've drew my ace monster, the one that will complete my Burn Crush Combo!"

"What?!" said both Anzu and Dark Yugi.

"I start by activating Silent Dead, which brings my Beetron back to the field in Defense Mode!"

Beetron appeared once again, this time on his knees (DEF: 900).

"Now to introduce you to my deadliest creature" said the Guardian while holding up a card "I sacrifice both my monsters to Summon Brain Crusher!"

The two Insect monster disappeared and at their place a gigantic green and red mantis (ATK: 2400).

"_That's his ace monster?_" thought Dark Yugi terrified "_It's huge!_"

"Now, Brain Crusher, attack Magnet Warrior Beta!"

The giant monster stepped towards the Magnet Warrior and ate him with no mercy.

**LP Dark Yugi 2800**

**LP Guardian 3900**

"_That monster sure it's strong. I hope Yugi knows how to beat it_" tought Anzu.

"Now to show you my Burn Crush Combo at its full extend!" declared the Guardian "Brain Crusher's effect activates! After it has killed a monster it brings it back to my side of the field in Defense Mode!"

The Magnet Warrior appeared alongside Brain Crusher in a guarding position (DEF: 1600).

"Next I activate the Field Magic Ectoplasmer!" continued the Guardian "This card allows me to Tribute a monster on my side of the field and dealing you damage equal to half of the Tributed monster's attack power"

"_Oh no!_" thought Dark Yugi.

"I'll sacrifice Magnet Warrior Beta and extract his soul in order to direct it at your Life Points!"

From the Magnet Warrior a white sprite came out and launched directly on Dark Yugi as the monster disappeared.

**LP Dark Yugi 1950**

**LP Guardian 3900**

"So, what do you think about my Burn Crush Combo?" asked the Guardian laughing.

"_He blocks off my most powerful monsters and deals me damage in the process, then kills my weakest monsters and turns them against me. This is one very dangerous combo…_" thought Dark Yugi "I'll find a way to break your combo!"

He then drew his card. It was Mirror Force. Once again the electricity of Demon World Shackles hit him.

**LP Dark Yugi 1450**

**LP Guardian 3900**

"_Yugi has lost more than half of his Life Points in just two turns_" thought Anzu "_I hope he'll break that combo of his opponent_"

"I Set one reverse card!" declared Dark Yugi "Then I Summon Wight in Defense Mode!"

A skeleton in a purple cape appeared on the field (DEF: 200).

"Turn end!" declared the nameless Pharaoh "_I will use Wight as a bait in order to lure him to attack, then I'll use my Mirror Force trap and destroy his monster_"

"My turn! Draw!" said the Guardian "Brain Crusher, attack Wight!"

The giant mantis prepared its attack and Dark Yugi smirked.

"Too bad, Guardian. Reverse card open, Mirror Force!"

"What?!" cried the Guardian.

"Yes!" said Anzu smiling.

"Mirror Force negates your attack and redirects it to your monster" explained Dark Yugi "I'm sorry, but your Burn Crush Combo has been demolished"

A mirror appeared in front of Brain Crusher. At the same moment that monster shattered it with its attack, the broken glass started to head towards the creature. The Guardian however wasn't worried. "Are you sure?"

"What?!"

"Activate Remove Trap!"

The glass disappeared as it appeared.

"This Magic Card cancels your Trap Card, leaving my Bone Crusher a free way to attack!"

Bone Crusher destroyed Wight then, thanks to its effect, the skeleton appeared back to the field, before his spirit got sucked out of his body and headed towards Dark Yugi because of Ectoplasmer.

**LP Dark Yugi 1300**

**LP Guardian 3900**

"I've almost got all of my Life Points" said the Guardian "Furthermore you only have 1300 Life Points left. You can either give up now or wait the next turn when I'll finish you!"

Dark Yugi stood up and said: "I will never give up! It's not because of my pride as a Duelist, but because of Mokuba's safety and the trust my friends are giving me. I cannot fail them"

He then looked with a smile at Anzu, who smiled back at him.

"I have one turn in order to defeat you, and I'll promise you I'll succeed. My turn!"

The nameless Pharaoh drew his new card with his eyes closed and remained in that position for about ten seconds. He then glanced at the card.

"Now the effect of Demon World Shackles kicks in. You lose 500 Life Points!"

Dark Yugi smirked and in a second Chimaera disappeared along with Demon World Shackles.

"What happened?!" asked the Guardian confused.

"Take a look at the card I've just activated"

The cloaked guy looked at the card and, when he saw what it was, he gasped.

"That's right" said Dark Yugi "The card I played is Monster Recovery. It allows me to return Chimaera along with the cards I have in my hand back into my deck and drawing a new 5 cards hand!"

The nameless Pharaoh shuffled his deck and drew his cards. After looking at them he smiled. "This duel is over"

"Impossible!" cried the Guardian "I still have almost all of my Life Points. You can't take me out in just one turn!"

"Wanna bet?" asked Dark Yugi placing a card on his Duel Disk "Activate Magic Card Brain Control! This card allows me to take control of your Brain Crusher! I then sacrifice it in order to Summon Gilfer Demon!"

Standing in front of Yugi, in place of the horrific mantis, a red demon appeared roaring (ATK: 2200).

"_Yugi sacrificed a 2400 attack power monster to bring out one that has only 2200?_" thought Tea "_Why would he trade a stronger monster for a weaker one?_"

"I now play the Magic Card Raging Flame of Hell!" declared the Pharaoh as fire started to come out all over the field "I can only play this card when I control a Fiend-Type Monster like my Gilfer Demon. Now my card destroys your Ectoplasmer Field Magic and deals 1000 damage to both of us!"

The flames died down.

**LP Dark Yugi 300**

**LP Guardian 2900**

"That was a huge misplay!" said the Guardian "You only decreased your Life Points lower than before and, even though you managed to drain out some of mine as well, you don't have enough attack power to finish me off!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you I do" said Dark Yugi selecting another card "I now play Dragonic Pulse of the Land!"

All of a sudden Gilfer Demon's body became sorrounded by a red aura and started to grow in size.

"This Magic Cards grants a Fiend-Type monster 800 more attack power!" explained Dark Yugi.

"Say what?!" cried the Guardian realizing that he was going to lose.

"Game over, Guardian!" declared the nameless Pharaoh "Gilfer Demon, attacks his Life Points directly!"

The demon generated a fire blast from his hand and launched it directly at the Dark Guardian, throwing him on the ground.

**LP Dark Yugi 300**

**LP Guardian 0**

"You did it, Yugi!" cried Anzu jumping for joy.

"Congratulations, King of Games" said the Guardian "You win the duel so you may pass. But before I go away I want to tell you that I had a blast dueling with you. Nobody never broke my Burn Crush Combo before"

"It was a very hard duel and I thank you for it" answered Dark Yugi before his foe vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used:<strong>

**Baphomet  
>Level 4<br>Fiend  
>DARK<br>ATK 1400  
>DEF 1800<strong>

**Kabutron  
>Level 4<br>Insect  
>DARK<br>ATK 1600  
>DEF 900<strong>

**Phantom Beast King Gazelle  
>Level 4<br>Beast  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1500  
>DEF 1200<strong>

**Devil Snail  
>Level 3<br>Insect  
>DARK<br>ATK 700  
>DEF 1300<strong>

**Magnet Warrior Beta  
>Level 4<br>Rock  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1700  
>DEF 1600<strong>

**Wight  
>Level 2<br>Zombie  
>DARK<br>ATK 300  
>DEF 200<strong>

**The Devils Avatar  
>Level 10<br>Divine-Beast  
>DIVINE<br>ATK ?  
>DEF ?<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control (you cannot Set this card). This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards and Monster Effects. Spell Cards affect this card for one turn only. This card's ATK and DEF are each 1 point higher than the highest face-up monster's ATK on the field (except The Devils Avatar).**

**The Devils Eraser  
>Level 10<br>Divine-Beast  
>DIVINE<br>ATK ?  
>DEF ?<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control (you cannot Set this card). This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards and Monster Effects except DIVINE monsters. Spell Cards affect this card for one turn only. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the number of cards your opponent controls x1000. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, destroy all cards on the field. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated.**

**Brain Crusher  
>Level 7<br>Insect  
>DARK<br>ATK 2400  
>DEF 1500<br>Effect: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position.**

**Gilfer Demon  
>Level 6<br>Fiend  
>DARK<br>ATK 2200  
>DEF 2500<br>Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 500 ATK.**

**Chimaera the Winged Phantom Beast  
>Level 6<br>Winged Beast  
>WIND<br>ATK 2100  
>DEF 1800<br>Effect: Phantom Beast King Gazelle + Baphomet  
>When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select and Special Summon either 1 "Phantom Beast King Gazelle" or "Baphomet" from your Graveyard.<strong>

**Fusion  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Fuse two or more monsters.**

**Demon World Shackles  
>Equip Magic Card<br>Effect: The equipped monster cannot attack and its ATK becomes 100. During your opponent's Standby Phase, inflict 500 damage to the equipped monster's controller.**

**Silent Dead  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Select and Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position.**

**Ectoplasmer  
>Field Magic Card<br>Effect: Up to twice per turn, each player can Tribute 1 monster they control and inflict damage to the opponent equal to half of that monster's ATK.**

**Remove Trap  
>Quick-Play Magic Card<br>Effect: Cancel a Trap Effect on the field.**

**Monster Recovery  
>Quick-Play Magic Card<br>Effect: Unite all monsters you control and all cards in your hand into your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck and draw 5 cards.**

**Brain Control  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls until the End Phase.**

**Raging Flame of Hell  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Activate only if you control a Fiend-Type Monster. Destroy all Field Cards on the field and inflict 1000 damage to both players, and if you do, all non-Fiend-Type monsters on the field lose 1000 ATK.**

**Dragonic Pulse of the Land  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Select 1 Fiend-Type Monster on the field. It gains 800 ATK.**

**Mirror Force  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and destroy all Attack Position monsters on his/her field.**


	4. Mukamuka, the hand-powered monster

**Chapter 4: Mukamuka, the hand-powered monster**

Jonouchi had been wandering inside that maze for far too long. "Come on, how much does it take!" started whining.

"Relax, Jonouchi" said Honda behind him "I think we've almost reached the end"

"Yes you did… the end of the line!"

Right in front of the teens a brown cloaked figure appeared. "Greetings, boys" he saluted.

"Agh, who are you?!" yelled Jonouchi startled by the man's appearance.

"I'm the Earth Guardian and I'm here to block your path" said the Guardian introducing himself "If you want to pass, you have to beat me in a duel!"

Now Jonouchi had a smirk on his face. "Now this should be fun!" said taking his Duel Disk "I've benn waiting for kicking someone's butt!"

"Duel!"

**LP Jonouchi 4000**

**LP Guardian 4000**

"Do not underestimate him, Jonouchi" said Honda "It may look weak, but we can never know. After all, he's working with Heishin…"

"I know, Honda, thank you…" sighed Jonouchi, sick of his friend's obvious advices "I'll start! I Set one reverse card and Summon Iron Knight Gearfried in Attack Mode!"

In front of Jonouchi a black armored knight appeared (ATK: 1800).

"Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw" declared the Guardian. As he saw the card he drawn he smirked as he looked at his opponent. "Excellent. This card I've drew will give you some trouble!" said as he slammed the card on the Duel Disk "I Summon Mukamuka in Attack Mode!"

Standing in front of the Guardian a strange big-like monster appeared (ATK: 600).

"Huh?" said Jonouchi while looking at the monster "And that is supposed to scare me?"

"Oh he will very soon" answered the Guardian "You see, Mukamuka is a very unique card. His lack of attack and defense power is compensated by a very handful effect, whic allows him to gain 300 attack for each card in my hand. And currently I have five!"

"Wait, so now has…" said Jonouchi before starting counting on his fingers.

The Guardian sighed and Honda said sweatdropping: "2100 attack…"

"What?!" cried Jonouchi.

"Go, my beast! Kill Gearfried!"

Mukamuka went towards Gearfried and crushed him with his claws.

**LP Jonouchi 3700**

**LP Guardian 4000**

"I set one reverse card! Turn end!" declared the Guardian.

"Wah?" said Jonouchi before starting smirking "_What an idiot! By setting that reverse card Mukamuka's attack has dropped to 1700. Even though I don't have any in my hand, all I need to do is drawing a monster with at least 1800 attack power and I will kill him!_"

He then drew his next card and, when he saw it, he smirked. "All right! I Summon Panther Warrior!"

In front of Jonouchi a panther holding a sword and dressed in an armor appeared (ATK: 2000).

"Panther Warrior, attack Mukamuka!"

The monster charged but the Guardian had other plans. "You foolish boy. You thought that I didn't know that playing one reverse card would have reduced my monster's attack power? I actually did that so that I could power my monster up again and inflict you a massive damage!"

"You did what?"

"Reverse Magic activate, Pot of Greed!" declared the Guardian "This card lets me draw two more cards, allowing my monster to gain 600 more attack power, making it stronger than Panther Warrior!"

Mukamuka counter attacked and destroyed Panther Warrior.

**LP Jonouchi 3300**

**LP Guardian 4000**

"Hey, what are you doing?!" asked Honda.

"Not helping!" answered Jonouchi.

"You'll need more than simple help after my next attack!" declared the Guardian drawing his card and increasing Mukamuka's attack power to 2700 "Mukamuka attacks directly!"

This time, the monstrous bug's claws hit the poor Jonouchi, who fell on the ground.

**LP Jonouchi 600**

**LP Guardian 4000**

"Grrr… damn it!" cursed Joy while getting up. He then realised something. "Hey! I just understood your monster's weak point!"

"Oh really? And what is it?"

"Your monster's attack increasing depends on the number of cards in your hand. But Duel Monsters' rules prevent a player to hold more than 6 cards at the end of the turn. So you must now dump a card from your hand and your Mukamuka's attack will decrese!"

The Guardian chuckled. "_Clever. He understood the weakness of my combo. But he doesn't know that there is a way of bypassing the rules without cheating…_" thought while glancing a card before placing it on his Duel Disk "I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"Now he doesn't have to discard any cards because he has six" noticed Honda.

"It doesn't matter" said Jonouchi "Either he will Set cards or discard them doesn't concern me. My turn!"

As he drew his card he groaned. "Ah man! I don't have anything that can stand up to your monster! I Summon Little-Winguard in Defense Mode! Turn end"

A tiny warrior appeared on the field as the Guardian drew his next card (DEF: 1800).

"Now that I've drawn a new card Mukamuka's attack power becomes 2700 again! Now Mukamuka, destroy Little-Winguard!"

"Oh no, my Little-Winguard!" cried Jonouchi as his monster got destroyed "But at least now you have to discard one card from your hand for the hand size limit"

"Are you sure?" asked the Guardian retorically "Reverse Magic open, Infinite Hand! This card allows both of u sto hold any number of cards we want in our hand, meaning I don't have to discard anything! Turn end!"

"_Grrr… I must find a way to destroy that thing!_" thought Jonouchi "My turn! Draw!"

After glancing at the drawn card his smirk grew again. "All right! I Summon Baby Dragon!"

An orange little dragon appeared in front of Jonouchi (ATK: 1200).

The Guardian laughed. "How does that thing suppose to defeat my Mukamuka?"

Jonouchi merely looked at him. "You're right. Alone Baby Dragon doesn't stand a chance against Mukamuka, but if I play my reverse card everything changes!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Reverse Magic open, Time Wizard!"

Alongside Baby Dragon a weird clock alarm appeared on the field.

"This little baby right here has a very good effect!" said Jonouchi "Time Wizard, Time Roulette!"

A giant clock appeared on the field: it contained the image of four skulls and two towers and a spinning clock arrow.

"If the Time Roulette lands on a skull, my monster will be destroyed" said Jonouchi "But if it lands on the tower, it's your Mukamuka that will be destroyed!"

"You're betting the out come on a roulette?!" asked the Guardian "You're crazy!"

"Maybe" answered Jonouchi "But I feel lucky!"

The arrow started to slow down: skull… tower… skull… skull again… and then stopped on the tower!

"Oh yeah!" cried Jonouchi "Who's boss now? Time Magic!"

The field started to spin until two things happened: Mukamuka turned into stone and Baby Dragon seemed to age (ATK: 2400).

"What happened to your dragon?" asked the Guardian.

"Being the field aged a thousand years he aged along with it" explained Jonouchi "So now my Baby Dragon had become Thousand Dragon! Moreover, your Mukamuka is destroyed and you take damage equal to half its attack power!"

"What?!" cried the Guardian while his monster destroyed.

**LP Jonouchi 600**

**LP Guardian 2650**

"And I'm not through yet!" said Jonouchi smiling "Thousand Dragon attacks directly!"

From Thousand Dragon's nose red smoke came out and went towards the Guardian.

**LP Jonouchi 600**

**LP Guardian 250**

"All right!" cried Honda "You're doing good, Jonouchi!"

"And I'll continue this way! I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

The Guardian got up caughing. "Now you've done it! I'll make you pay for destroying my Mukamuka! My turn!"

As he drew his card he laughed. "Perfect! I've drawn the most powerful monster in my deck! A 5 stars monster that is the personification of invincibility!"

"5 stars? But you need to sacrifice a monster for one of those!"

"I know! So why you don't lend me your monster?" said the Guardian selecting a card from his hand "Activate Cross Soul!"

A white whirlwind sorrounded Thousand Dragon.

"Now I can sacrifice your monsters instead of mine. So now I sacrifice Thousand Dragon to Summon this!"

As he slammed the card on his Duel Disk a gigantic and monstrous creature that resembled Mukamuka appeared on the field, his belly glowing in a bright red light (ATK: 1200).

"Meet Enraged Mukamuka!"

"That monster only has 1200 attack points" observed Jonouchi "But it does have a special effect, does he?"

"Of course!" answered the Guardian "He gains 400 attack power for each card in my hand! Having six at the moment his attack power is 3600!"

"3600?!" cried both Jonouchi and Honda.

"Sayonara, boys!" said the Guardian "Enraged Mukamuka, kill him!"

The monstrous creature started moving but Jonouchi reacted.

"Not yet! Reverse card open, Scapegoat!"

Allo f a sudden four colored sheeps appeared on the field. One got destroyed by Enraged Mukamuka.

"Grrr…" grunted the Guardian "No matter. You're just delaying your defeat. Turn end"

"_That monster sure it's powerful, but it's not invincible_" thought Jonouchi "_Right now in my hand I don't have nothing that can beat it. I'll have to bet on my next draw._ My turn!"

The teen drew his card and when he saw it, he gasped.

"_The Devils Eraser! The card that Gekko gave me! I'm a little afraid of using it because I don't want to become what Keith had become. Then again, I don't feel any dark presence that the Wicked Gods used to have. He may be my only chance of victory_"

"What's the matter?" asked the Guardian "You've benn stared blankly at that card for a whole minute! Do something!"

Jonouchi put The Devils Eraser in his hand and sighed. "Right now I don't have any monster to Summon"

The Guardian laughed. "That was so pathetic!"

Jonouchi then smirked. "But maybe you do!"

The Guardian stopped laughing. "Wait, what?"

"Activate Magic Card Summon Capture!"

"Summon Capture?"

"This card allows me to check your hand and if you happen to have a Monster Card among them, I can Summon it on my side of the field!"

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Come on, show me your cards!"

The Guardian grunted and turned his hand while Jonouchi approached in order to have a better look.

"Nice cards you got there!" said the teen "I think I'll take this!"

As he took the card he stepped back and slammed the card on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Morm in Defense Mode!"

A yellow worm-like creature appeared alongside the sheeps (DEF: 900).

"Not only I now have a monster, but I subtracted a card from your hand, meaning your Enraged Mukamuka's attack power decreased to 3200!"

"Not for long! My turn!" declared the Guardian while his monster went up again to 3600 attack power "Go, my monster! Kill another Sheep!"

Enraged Mukamuka obeyed.

"My turn!" said Jonouchi drawing "I Summon Grappling Warrior Ultimator in Defense Mode"

A blue Power Ranger-like monster appeared on the field (DEF: 1000).

"Next I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"My turn!" declared the Guardian drawing as Enraged Mukamuka's attack became 4000 "Enraged Mukamuka, destroy his second last Sheep!"

The Sheep got destroyed as Jonouchi guarded himself from the impact.

"I Set one reverse card! Turn end!" declared the Guardian "_On the next turn it will be all over. The card I played in reverse is the Continuous Trap Card Defense Sealing! Thanks to this card all his monsters will be switched to Attack Mode! I'll then attack the last Sheep and I'll win!_"

Jonouchi drew his new card and looked at his opponent. "My friend, this duel is over!"

"What?"

"Reverse Magic open, Cross Shift! This allows me to switch my Sheep with a 4 star or lower monster in my hand, like my Swordsman of Landstar!"

A bean-like warrior appeared on the field (DEF: 1200).

"Now everything is set for your defeat!"

"What are you talking about?" asked the Guardian "All you have is three puny monsters on the field! They can do nothing against my Enraged Mukamuka"

"They don't, but this card does" answered Jonouchi holding up a card "I sacrifice three monsters!"

"What?!"

Jonouchi's three creatures vanished in a whirlwind as a serpentine-like monster appeared on the field (ATK: ?).

"Meet The Devils Eraser!"

The Guardian was speechless. "Th-that's… a God Card… how do you…"

"The Devils Eraser's attack and defense power are equal to the number of cards you control x1000" explained Jonouchi "Since you currentlu have three cards his power raises to 3000"

"Not very self sufficent for a God" observed the Guardian "It doesn't matter though! Your monster doesn't have enough attack power in order for him to defeat my Enraged Mukamuka!"

"Not quite!" said Jonouchi holding up a card "My monster gets a boost in both attack and defense while yours only in attack"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Activate Magic Card Shield in the Right Hand, Sword in the Left Hand!"

"What?!"

"This handful Magic Card allows me to switch our monster's attack power with their defense power" explained Jonouchi "Since The Devils Eraser attack and defense power are the same they don't change. Your monster however gets the boost only in its attack, meaning it only has 600 defense points"

"Which, becoming the new attack…" said the Guardian.

"… means you lose!" ended Jonouchi "The Devils Eraser attacks with Digestive Breath!"

The God card fired his attack towards Enraged Muka Muka destroying it.

**LP Jonouchi 600**

**LP Guardian 0**

"You win, Jonouchi!" cried Tristan.

"Oh yeah baby!" said Jonouchi jumping for joy.

"Congratulations. You've deafeated me" said the Guardian bowing his head "You may pass"

Afterwards he disappeared, leaving Jonouchi and Honda free to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used:<strong>

**Panther Warrior  
>Level 4<br>Beast-Warrior  
>EARTH<br>ATK 2000  
>DEF 1600<strong>

**Little-Winguard  
>Level 4<br>Warrior  
>WIND<br>ATK 1400  
>DEF 1800<strong>

**Baby Dragon  
>Level 4<br>Dragon  
>WIND<br>ATK 1200  
>DEF 700<strong>

**Morm  
>Level 4<br>Rock  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1000  
>DEF 900<strong>

**Grappling Warrior Ultimator  
>Level 4<br>Warrior  
>EARTH<br>ATK 700  
>DEF 1000<strong>

**Swordsman of Landstar  
>Level 3<br>Warrior  
>EARTH<br>ATK 500  
>DEF 1200<strong>

**Iron Knight Gearfried  
>Level 4<br>Warrior  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1800  
>DEF 1600<br>Effect: This card is unaffected by the effects of Equip Magic Cards.**

**Mukamuka  
>Level 2<br>Rock  
>EARTH<br>ATK 600  
>DEF 300<br>Effect: This card gains 300 ATK for each card in your hand.**

**Thousand Dragon  
>Level 7<br>Dragon  
>WIND<br>ATK 2400  
>DEF 2000<br>Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand or Deck by Tributing 1 "Baby Dragon" you control after succeding the effect of "Time Wizard".**

**Enraged Mukamuka  
>Level 5<br>Rock  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1200  
>DEF 600<br>Effect: This card gains 400 ATK for each card in your hand.**

**Pot of Greed  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Draw 2 cards from your Deck.**

**Infinite Hand  
>Continuous Magic Card<br>Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, there is no limit to the number of cards in both player's hand.**

**Time Wizard  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Activate only if both players control at least 1 monster. Toss a coin and call Heads or Tails. If you call it right, destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of those monsters' ATK. If you call it wrong, destroy all monsters you control and take damage equal to half of those monsters' ATK.**

**Cross Soul  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Select up to 3 monsters your opponent controls. This turn, if you have to Tribute Summon a monster(s), you can Tributed the selected monster(s) instead.**

**Scapegoat  
>Quick-Play Magic Card<br>Effect: If you activate this card you cannot Summon or Set any monster this turn. Special Summon 4 Sheep Tokens (Level 1/Beast-Type/EARTH/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position.**

**Summon Capture  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Look at your opponent's hand and select 1 Monster Card that can be Normal Summoned. The selected card is Normal Summoned to your side of the field.**

**Cross Shift  
>Quick-Play Magic Card<br>Effect: Swap 1 monster on your field with 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your hand.**

**Shield in the Right Hand, Shield in the Left Hand  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Switch the current ATK and DEF of all monsters currently on the field.**

**Defense Seal  
>Continuos Trap Card<br>Effect As long as this card is face-up on the field, switch all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position.**

**Note: I didn't put The Devils Eraser because I put it a few chapters before.**


	5. Light VS Light!

**Chapter 5: Light VS Light!**

Seto was now having enough, and the fact Heishin kidnapped his brother wasn't helping.

"_I swear that when I'll find that swine I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to my little brother. Hang on, Mokuba, I'm coming_" thought the CEO while walking.

Seto walked for more than five minutes until he found a guy in a white coat blocking his path.

"Who are you?! Get out of the way, now!" shouted the CEO.

"I was waiting for you, Kaiba" said the guy "I'm really happy you decided to take this door, so that we'll see who's the real legendary monster of light!"

"I'm not here for this crap!" shouted Seto "Get out of the way!"

He then tried to hit the cloaked guy with his briefcase, but the other guy intercepted the offensive and dodged. He then punched the CEO in the stomach, making him fall on his knees.

"I'm the Light Guardian" introduced himself the cloaked guy "And if you want to pass you have to beat me in a duel!"

Seto got up and opened his briefcase, revealing his Duel Disk and deck. "Fine" he said "If these are Heishin's house rules, so be it. But let's make it quick!"

"_You have no idea how much I was waiting for this moment!_" thought the Guardian "_The moment your ace monster Blue-Eyes will clash against my ace monster to see who's the real legend. Don't disappoint me, Kaiba!_"

"Duel!"

**LP Seto 4000**

**LP Guardian 4000**

"I'll start!" said Seto drawing "I Summon Saggi the Dark Clown in Defense Mode!"

A creepy looking clown appeared in front of Seto (DEF: 1500).

"Next I Set one reverse card!" declared the CEO "Turn end!"

He then looked at his field and smirked. "_The card I played in reverse is Deck Destruction Virus of Death_" thought "_When he'll attack Saggi I'll use my Virus Card to destroy his entire deck!_"

"My turn!" declared the Guardian drawing "You know, Kaiba. There's something of you that I don't like"

"Not that I care, but what is it?"

"You have a very dark side" explained the Guardian "And you manifest it with an army of DARK monsters and aggressive Magic and Trap cards"

"So what?" asked the CEO "It's a card game! You must have strong cards to win!"

The Guardian waved his finger as a no. "Tsk tsk tsk! Do you ever learn from your mistakes while facing Yugi?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He indeed has strong cards, but has a lot of what seems weak cards that hide a very dangerous potential"

Seto simply stared.

"Take your Dark Clown, for example. I've watched a lot of your duels and I know that, for being a weak card, he's a perfect device for a Virus Card"

The CEO groaned.

"So that's what you've planned for me!" realized the Guardian "Destroying my deck with a Virus Card and overwhelm me with high attack power monsters in order to end the duel quickly! It's a clever strategy for a Crank-and-Power Deck like yours, but you cannot defeat the light with darkness and I'll show you! Activate Magic Card Apostle of Extermination!"

"What?!"

"This Magic Card cancels from the game a reverse card… just like your Virus Card!"

A beam of light fired from the card destroying Seto's reverse card, making him groan.

"Now that I got rid of your Virus Card I can destroy your Dark Clown without worrying. I Summon Wictoria in Attack Mode!"

A golden angel riding a four-headed golden dragon appeared on the field (ATK: 1800).

"Now, Wictoria, attack and destroy Saggi the Dark Clown!"

From the dragon's heads four beams of light fired hitting the clown.

"Next I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"_Grrr… that monster can take control of the Dragons in my Graveyard!_" thought Seto "_His deck really is the bane of mine._ I'll make you pay for destroying that monster! My turn!"

He then drew his card and selected another from his hand before slamming it to his Duel Disk. "Activate Cost Down! This card reduces the Levels of the monsters in my hand by two! So I can now Summon Sword Stalker of Revenge!"

A purple demon with a black cape and a yellow sword appeared on the field (ATK: 2000).

"Again with those DARK monsters!" complained the Guardian.

"Sword Stalker of Revenge feeds of revenge of their fallen comrades" explained the CEO "When he's Summoned, he gains 20% of the attack power of a monster that was destroyed by you, just like my Saggi!"

From Seto's Graveyard Slot of his Duel Disk a sprite appeared with the appearance of Saggi the Dark Clown. The sprite then headed towards Sword Stalker's sword and lighted it up, increasing the demon's attack power to 2120.

"Sword Stalker of Revenge attacks Wictoria!"

The demon headed towards Wictoria but the Guardian reacted.

"Reverse Magic activate, Attack Nullification!"

Sword Stalker suddenly stopped.

"I don't think I have to explain you this card's effect, do I?"

"No" answered Seto "It negates my attack and ends the Battle Phase"

"Very clever, Kaiba" said the Guardian drawing his card "Now let me extinguish your darkness! My turn! I sacrifice Wictoria for this!"

A warrior with a white armor with red pattern appeared on the field (ATK: 2100).

"Meet Warrior of the Sun!"

The CEO laughed. "Is this your best shot?" asked "Sword Stalker of Revenge as more attack power than him!"

"Warrior of the Sun attacks Sword Stalker of Revenge"

"What?!"

The swords of the two monsters started to clash.

"When Warrior of the Sun attacks a DARK monster, it gains 500 attack power, making it stronger than Sword Stalker of Revenge!"

The CEO groaned as his monster got destroyed.

**LP Seto 3520**

**LP Guardian 4000**

"My turn! Draw!" declared Seto. He smirked as he saw the card. "Activate Enemy Controller!"

A giant console appeared in front of the CEO.

"By paying 1000 Life Points I can put a command and use to control your monster's action!" explained "Up, Left, Down, Right, A!"

As he pressed the buttons, Warrior of the Sun got destroyed.

**LP Seto 2520**

**LP Guardian 4000**

"Aren't you a little grown up to play with videogames?" asked the Guardian shielding himself from the dust his monster's destruction raised.

The CEO simply ignored him. "I now Summon Blade Knight!"

A night with a light blue armor appeared on the field (ATK: 1600).

"Now this is a monster that I like!" said the Guardian.

"Oh, you won't like it after he'll attack" smirked the CEO "Blade Knight, attack directly!"

The knight rushed towards the Guardian and slashed his chest with his sword.

**LP Seto 2520**

**LP Guardian 2400**

"It was about time I took a chunk of your Life Points" said Seto.

"Don't worry, I still have plenty of surprises for you" answered the Guardian "My turn! Draw!"

As he saw the card he drawn he smirked. "_Excellent. I drew my ace monster. Now all I need to do is Summon it to the field. Please Kaiba, call out your Blue-Eyes or I won't be satisfied._ I Summon Gellenduo in Attack Mode!"

The monster appeared as two cute fairy-like creatures, one was pink and the other was light blue (ATK: 1700).

"Now Gellenduo will destroy Blade Knight!"

The two fairies went towards the knight and hit him with their heads.

**LP Seto 2420**

**LP Guardian 2400**

"That was very pathetic" admitted the CEO.

"Say what you want, but we're almost even"

"My turn!" said Seto drawing "_Damn it! I don't have any monsters in my hand that can stand up against that monster. I must defend myself._ I Summon Death Gremlin in Defense Mode!"

A green and yellow gremlin appeared in front of the CEO (DEF: 1800).

"Please, enough with those DARK monsters!" cried the Guardian.

"Shut up and make your move!" shouted back Seto.

"As you wish! My turn!"

As the Guardian drew his next card he put it aside and selected another card from his hand. "I sacrifice Gellenduo and Summon this!"

A six winged angel with a yellow dress appeared on the field (ATK: 2750).

"Meet my ace monster, Wingweaver!" cried the Guardian.

"Wait a minute, that's a seven stars monster!" noticed Seto "You need two sacrifices for that!"

"Oh, but I sacrificed two monsters" answered the Guardian "Gellenduo is a two creatures monster, didn't you see?"

The CEO groaned.

"Things will now get serious, Kaiba! Wingweaver, get rid of that pesky creature of the darkness!"

From Wingweaver's hand a yellow beam fired and hit Death Gremlin destroying it. However, Seto took no damage because of the fact that his monster was in Defense Mode.

"I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

The CEO drew his card without even talking: it was Blue-Eyes White Dragon! "_This will be perfect for putting that Wingweaver in her place. But I need two sacrifices in order to Summon it_"

He then looked at a card in his hand. "_This will be perfect in order to stall for time!_ I Summon Dark-Sleep-Inviting Lucifer!"

A caped mage appeared on the field (DEF: 1800).

"_I know that he hates DARK monsters, but if his anger will blind him and he'll attack my Dark-Sleep-Inviting Lucifer, his monster will be put to sleep and I'll have all time that I need to Summon my Blue-Eyes_"

The Guardian drew his card and placed it in the middle of his hand. "That DARK monster is for provocation, I know. But I won't attack it. Reverse card open, Proof of Powerlessness!"

From the card artwork a huge dinosaur appeared. The beast rushed to the field and crushed Dark-Sleep-Inviting Lucifer.

"This Trap Card destroys all five stars or lower monsters you control as long as I have a seven stars or higher monster on the field. Sadly, I can't attack this turn, so it's your move"

"My turn!" said Seto drawing his card and slamming it on his Duel Disk "Activate Magic Card, Life-Shaving Treasure Cards! This card allows me to draw until I hold five cards in my hand and in five turns I must discard my entire hand as an exchange!"

"A hand-reinforcement card…" observed the Guardian.

The CEO glanced at his new cards and said: "I now Set two reverse cards and Summon Lord of Dragons in Defense Mode!"

A mage dressed in a dragon motif appeared on the field (DEF: 1100).

"_Lord of Dragons… Is he trying to do what I think he's trying to do?_ My turn! Draw!"

He drew Elf's Light. "_Excellent. Now I'm ready for whatever you'll throw at me, Kaiba. I would simply pass my turn but I don't want him to think anything about my strategy. After all, Lord of Dragons is still a DARK monster and he has two reverse card. Maybe I'll make him waste one or both._ I'll send Wingweaver to attack that pesky DARK monster of yours!"

The CEO smirked. "Activate Magic Card Attack Nullification!"

The Guardian faked a grunt as his monster stopped.

"I remembered that you had Attack Nullification just like me, but for you to draw it at this moment…" said the Guardian "I Set one reverse card! Turn end! _Come on, Kaiba! Call your Blue-Eyes!_"

"My turn! Draw!" said Seto "Perfect! I activate Dragon-Calling Flute!"

As he slammed the drawn card on his Duel Disk, Lord of Dragon took the flute featured in the card's artwork and started playing it.

"This card allows both of us to play up to two Dragons from our hand!" explained the CEO.

"I don't have any!"

"Well, I have one! My Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The giant white dragon appeared on the field roaring with pride (ATK: 3000).

"Finally, the white dragon is here!" cried the Guardian "Come at me, Kaiba!"

"With pleasure! Blue-Eyes, attack Wingweaver with Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The white dragon fired his attack but the Guardian reacted.

"I got you, Kaiba! Reverse Magic activate, Elf's Light!"

Wingweaver got surrounded by a yellow light.

"This card boosts my monster's attack power by 400, making it stronger than Blue-Eyes!"

"I don't think so!" said the CEO causing the Guardian to look at him with confusion "Reverse Trap activate, Absorb Spell!"

"What?!"

"Absorb Spell takes the effect of a attack increasing Magic Cards and changes the target to any monster I want, like my Blue-Eyes!"

Blue-Eyes' attack power went to 3400 and destroyed Wingweaver.

**LP Seto 2420**

**LP Guardian 1750**

"It's your turn!" declared the CEO.

The Guardian merely looked the ground smiling. "_You've managed to destroy my ace monster. Congratulations. Blue-Eyes is really the legend of the light…_"

"My turn!" said Seto seeing that his opponent wasn't doing anything "Blue-Eyes, finish him off!"

Blue-Eyes fired his Burst Stream of Destruction against the Guardian, who simply stayed there and took the hit.

**LP Seto 2420**

**LP Guardian 0**

"Thank you" said the Guardian smiling "You've given me a great duel. I hope we can do it again sometimes"

The CEO simply smiled with his eyes closed as his opponent vanished. He then started to head towards the corridor. He quickly ended up facing a door. As he opened it, he yelled: "Heishin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used:<strong>

**Saggi the Dark Clown  
>Level 4<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 600  
>DEF 1500<strong>

**Blade Knight  
>Level 4<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 1600  
>DEF 1000<strong>

**Death Gremlin  
>Level 4<br>Fiend  
>DARK<br>ATK 1600  
>DEF 1800<strong>

**Wingweaver  
>Level 7<br>Fairy  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 2750  
>DEF 2400<strong>

**Lord of Dragons  
>Level 4<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 1200  
>DEF 1100<strong>

**Wictoria  
>Level 4<br>Fairy  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 1800  
>DEF 1500<br>Effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 Dragon-Type monster from your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon it to your side of the field. Your opponent cannot select other face-up Fairy-Type monsters as an attack target.**

**Sword Stalker of Revenge  
>Level 6<br>Warrior  
>DARK<br>ATK 2000  
>DEF 1600<br>Effect: When this card is Summoned, select 1 monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle. This card gains 20% of the selected monster's ATK.**

**Warrior of the Sun  
>Level 5<br>Warrior  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 2100  
>DEF 1400<br>Effect: If this card battles with a DARK monster, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only.**

**Gellenduo  
>Level 4<br>Fairy  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 1700  
>DEF 0<br>Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card's controller takes damage, destroy this face-up card. This card can be Treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGH Fairy-Type monster.**

**Dark-Sleep-Inviting Lucifer  
>Level 4<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 1500  
>DEF 1800<br>Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, select the monster that destroyed it. As long as it is face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot attack or change its Battle Position.**

**Apostle of Extermination  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Select and remove from play 1 Set Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls.**

**Cost Down  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Reduce the Level of all monsters in your hand by 2 until the End Phase.**

**Attack Nullification  
>Quick-Play Magic Card<br>Effect: When a monster attacks, negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**Enemy Controller  
>Quick-Play Magic Card<br>Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points and activate one of the following effects:  
>* Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls until the End Phase.<br>* Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.**

**Life-Shaving Treasure Cards  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Draw until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after this card's activation, send your entire hand to the Graveyard.**

**Dragon-Calling Flute  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Activate only if you control 1 "Lord of Dragons". Both players can Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type monster from their hand.**

**Elf's Light  
>Equip Magic Card<br>Effect: Equip only to a LIGHT monster. It gains 400 ATK.**

**Proof of Powerlessness  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Activate only if you control 1 Level 7 or higher monster. Destroy all Level 5 or lower monsters your opponent controls. You cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this card.**

**Absorb Spell  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Activate only when your opponent targets a monster on the field by the effect of a Magic Card that increases ATK. Change the target to another monster on the field ignoring target requirements.**

**Deck Destruction Virus of Death  
>Normal Virus Card<br>Effect: Activate only when a DARK monster with 1000 ATK or less you control is destroyed by battle. Send all 1500 ATK or more monsters from your opponent's field, hand and Deck to the Graveyard. Those monsters cannot be Special Summoned.**

**Note: for Blue-Eyes White Dragon, check Chapter 2.**


	6. Face of the Avatar

**Chapter 6: Face of the Avatar**

**Note: On this chapter there'll be a reference to a future fanfic I'll make. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As Yako kept walking, he was looking at The Devils Avatar card. All of a sudden memories started to cross the teen's mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yako was standing in front of Yugi, his Devils Avatar had just been destroyed Sky Dragon Osiris.<em>

"_What are you up to, Yako?!" asked the King of Games._

"_Revenge" simply answered the Tenma teen._

* * *

><p><em>Yako looked harmless from the screen as his brother lost to Yugi. "<em>Impossible!_" thought "_Gekko had the Devils Dread Root… and yet he still lost. Yugi Muto… just who are you?_"_

_The screen in front of him released a microphone, allowing him to speak inside of it so that can Yugi could hear him. "_It's show time_" he thought taking the microphone "Congratulations, Yugi Muto! I should've known you'd manage to defeat The Devils Dread Root…"_

"_Is this a recoding?" asked a confused Dark Yugi, still oblivious that standing in front of him was actually Gekko._

_The Tenma teen chuckled. "Unfortunately for you, I'm afraid not. It's live" he answered "I've been on the top floor of this building the whole time"_

_He then turned towards his helpless brother. "However it's true that the person you just defeated is also me…"_

"_What do you mean?" asked Dark Yugi._

"_I hacked his body, took over and controller him" answered Yako "He is my twin brother, born just a few minutes before me… Gekko Tenma…"_

_Gekko then got up and ripped The Devils Dread Root card._

* * *

><p><em>Yako and Dark Yugi were finally facing: Dark Yugi controlled Gorz the Emissary of Hades and Kaien the Emissary of Hades, while Yako just activated Multiplication in order to multiply the Wing Token he controller into three monsters.<em>

"_And now, Yugi… another Devil God will manifest itself before you!" declared the Tenma teen "Look and despair…"_

_As he laughed his three monsters disappeared and a black orb appeared on his field._

"… _as I Summon The Devils Avatar!"_

_Dark Yugi simply stared at the monster._

"_Do you see now?!" asked Yako with malice "This is my Devil God… my other self!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I was such a fool<em>" thought the Tenma teen as he proceeded walking "_And The Devils Avatar didn't help it. If I made the correct modifications on the cards they shouldn't have all that malice in them. But I still have to be careful. They're Gods after all_"

He suddently stopped and looked at the void in front of him. "Show yourself, I know you are here" said "The Avatar feels your presence"

"And I feel his" answered a blue cloaked guy coming out from the shadows "Greetings, I am the Water Guardian and I'm here to block your path"

Yako chuckled. "You think you can face a Devil God?"

"I've heard rumors about those Gods" admitted the Guardian activating his Duel Disk "But I won't be intimidated by those cards!"

"As you wish!" declared Yako activating his own Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

**LP Yako 4000**

**LP Guardian 4000**

"I'll start!" said the Guardian drawing "I Summon Woman Warrior of the Seas in Defense Mode!"

A blue haired mermaid appeared on the field (DEF: 1400).

"Also I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"A WATER Deck, huh?" noticed Yako "I once met a guy that used to play it. Let's see if you can manage to deal with me just like he did. My turn! Draw!"

After he drew, the Tenma teen slammed a card on his Duel Disk. A centaur-like lion appeared, carrying an enormous spear (ATK: 3000).

"Meet God Beast King Barbaros!"

"A eight-stars monster Summoned with no Tributes?!" asked the Guardian surprised.

"Don't worry, it does come with a drawback" answered Yako "I have to cut its attack power to 1900. But it's still stronger than your monster! Barbaros, attack with Tornado Shaper!"

Barbaros started heading towards the mermaid but the Guardian had other plans.

"Trap Card open, Fishure Charge!"

From the card four remora fishes came out and started attaching themselves towards Barbaros.

"This card activates by sacrificing a Fish-Type monster" explained the Guardian.

"Now you can destroy my monster and draw an additional card" finished Yako.

"That's correct"

As the Guardian drew his card the remora fishes exploded, leaving Yako's field empty.

"I Set one reverse card!" declared the Tenma teen "Turn end!"

"My turn!" declared the Guardian drawing his card "Activate Cost Down! This card reduces the Level of the monsters in my hand by two, so that I can now Summon Sea King Dragon without sacrificing any monsters!"

In front of the two duelists a dark yellow dragon with a blue turtle shell appeared (ATK: 2000).

"Now Sea King Dragon attacks directly!"

"Reverse card open, Yellow Alert!" declared Yako "This card allows me to shield myself from your attack by simply Summoning a monster from my hand! I choose Tellus the Little Angel in Defense Mode!"

A mechanical-like angel appeared on the field (DEF: 500). As Sea King Dragon destroyed it, the monster's wing remained on the field.

"When Tellus is destroyed it leaves his wing behind" explained Yako.

"Whatever. Turn end" said the Guardian a little bit annoyed.

As Yako drew his card and looked at it, he showed his trade-mark shark-like grin. "Time for me to Summon God"

"What?!"

"Activate Magic Card Multiplication!" declared the Tenma teen "Multiply the one wing into three!"

As two more wings appeared on the field, Yako held up another card.

"I now sacrifice my three monsters!"

The three wings vanished in a vortex of light and a black orb appeared on the field in their place (ATK: ?).

"Meet The Devils Avatar!"

The Guardian was both scared and amazed at the same time. "So that's a Devil God…" he noticed "But his attack power didn't showed…"

"The Devils Avatar's attack power is always 1 point higher than the one the strongest monster on the field possesses"

"What?!" cried the Guardian as The Devils Avatar morphed into a black-pitch version of Sea King Dragon, his attack now displayed as 2001.

"The Devils Avatar destroys Sea King Dragon!"

The God card went against Sea King Dragon and destroyed it, before returning a black orb again and his attack returning to 1.

**LP Yako 4000**

**LP Guardian 3999**

"_Curses…_" thought the Guardian "_For one point… just one point… the Avatar is the most strongest monster on the field… or maybe not_"

He then draw his card. "I Summon Aqua Madoor in Defense Mode!"

A masked magician with a green cloak appeared on the field making the Avatar's attack power equal to 1201 (DEF: 2000).

"_Aqua Madoor has less attack power than his defense power_" thought the Guardian "_The Avatar cannot kill it._ I now Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw"

As the Tenma teen saw his new card he looked at his Devils Avatar and then at Aqua Maddor. He then held it up to the sky. "I sacrifice The Avatar!"

"You what?!"

The Devil God vanished and a black and purple demon appeared on the Tenma teen's field (ATK: 2200).

"I Summon War God Gaap!"

"Why did you trade your God for something like that?!" asked the Guardian.

"I thought that God would have been my only chance of defeating people" said Yako in a sad tone before looking at his opponent with pride in his eyes "But now I know that I don't need to rely on him! God doesn't control me, I do! As long as War God Gaap is on the field, ever monster is forced into Attack Mode!"

"What?!"

"Now Gaap will destroy Aqua Madoor!"

The demon went towards Aqua Madoor and hit it with his demonic wings, destroying it.

**LP Yako 4000**

**LP Guardian 2999**

"Reverse card open, Soul Rope!" declared the Guardian "It activates when one of my monsters is destroyed. I now pay 1000 Life Points and Summon one four-stars monster from my deck!"

**LP Yako 4000**

**LP Guardian 1999**

As the Guardian slammed a card on his Duel Disk a red serpent-like fish monster appeared on the field (ATK: 1800).

"I Summon Seasarion!"

"Not bad" admitted Yako "Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!"

As the Guardian looked as the card he drew he smirked. "_Perfect. This card will allow me to Summon my ace monster._ Activate Magic Card Oonami Konami!"

All of a sudden a red wave manifested on the field. When it disappeared Seasarion wasn't on the field anymore.

"This card destroys every WATER monster I control but in exchange I can trade them for others lying in my hand" explained the Guardian slamming another card on his Duel Disk.

All of a sudden a light blue fish resembling a dragon appeared on the field (ATK: 2900).

"Meet my ace monster, Spiral Dragon!" declared the Guardian "It almost matches the power of the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and your Gaap cannot handle it. Spiral Dragon, destroy Gaap!"

The dragon fired a blue energy wave towards Gaap destroying it.

**LP Yako 3300**

**LP Guardian 1999**

"How's that?!" asked the Guardian "Turn end!"

Yako got up on his feet and looked at the guardian. "You disappoint me"

"What did you say?!"

"The other duelist I know has a more versatile play, than just plain aggressive. WATER cards are indeed pretty strong, but they have some disadvantages, disadvantages that he managed to erase, but you didn't. You aren't worthy of considering yourself a Water Tamer!"

"Shut up!" yelled the Guardian "Just make your move so that in the next turn I can kill you!"

"As you wish" said Yako drawing "Activate Magic Card Treasure Cards from the Heavens! This allows us to draw until we reach six cards in our hands"

Both duelist drew their cards.

"I now play another Magic Card, Silent Dead, which brings back my Barbaros in Defense Mode!"

The lion-centaur came back to the field (DEF: 1200).

"Next I Summon God Machine King Ur!"

A red and gold machine monster appeared on the field.

"Furthermore I play the Magic Card Fusion! Fuse Barbaros and Ur together!"

All of a sudden Barbaros' skin darsene and Ur separated itself and his arms attached themselves to Barbaros as arms as the body and the bottom attached respectively to the monster's torso and bottom of the lion body (ATK: 3800).

"Meet Beast God Machine King Barbaros Ur!"

"3800 attack power?!" cried the Guardian "I'm lucky that Fusion Monsters cannot attack the turn they're Summoned"

"Are you sure?" asked Yako holding up a card "Activate Magic Card Quick Attack! With this, my Fusion Monster can attack instantly! Barbaros Ur, destroy his Spiral Dragon!"

The titanic monster moved forward and attacked the sea dragon, destroying it.

**LP Yako 3300**

**LP Guardian 1099**

"I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

The Guardian drew without talking. "_He may have Summoned a huge beatstick, but It won't be sticking around for long_" he thought "I Summon Ship Crossing to Yomi in Defense Mode!"

An orange gondola appeared on the field (DEF: 1400).

"_When Ship Crossing to Yomi is destroyed by battle, it takes along the monster that destroyed it_" thought the Guardian with a smirk "_Come on, attack me!_"

"My turn!" said Yako drawing "Barbaros Ur attacks Ship Crossing to Yomi!"

"_Yes!_" thought the Guardian as the Fusion monster rushed towards the ship.

"Also, reverse Magic open, Berserk Mode!"

"What?!"

"This card forces all monsters on the field to Attack Mode and forces them to battle" explained Yako "Barbaros Ur, finish him off!"

Ship Crossing to Yomi got destroyed and the Guardian flied towards the room screaming.

**LP Yako 3300**

**LP Guardian 0**

"As I thought" said Yako while starting to walk again "You're nothing compared to him"

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used:<strong>

**Gorz Emissary of Hades  
>Level 7<br>Fiend  
>DARK<br>ATK 2700  
>DEF 2500<strong>

**Kaien Emissary of Hades  
>Level 7<br>Fiend  
>DARK<br>ATK 2500  
>DEF 2700<strong>

**Woman Warrior of the Seas  
>Level 4<br>Fish  
>WATER<br>ATK 1300  
>DEF 1400<strong>

**Sea King Dragon  
>Level 6<br>Sea Serpent  
>WATER<br>ATK 2000  
>DEF 1700<strong>

**Aqua Madoor  
>Level 4<br>Spellcaster  
>WATER<br>ATK 1200  
>DEF 2000<strong>

**Seasarion  
>Level 4<br>Aqua  
>WATER<br>ATK 1800  
>DEF 800<strong>

**Spiral Dragon  
>Level 8<br>Sea Serpent  
>WATER<br>ATK 2900  
>DEF 2900<strong>

**The Devils Dread Root  
>Level 10<br>Divine-Beast  
>DIVINE<br>ATK 4000  
>DEF 4000<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoed except by Tributing 3 monsters (you cannot Set this card). This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards and Monster Effects except DIVINE monsters. Spell Cards affect this card for one turn only. As long as this card is face-up on the field, halve the ATK and DEF of all other monsters on the field.**

**God Beast King Barbaros  
>Level 8<br>Beast Warrior  
>EARTH<br>ATK 3000  
>DEF 1200<br>Effect: You can Normal Summon this card with no Tributing. If you do, this card's ATK becomes 1900.**

**Tellus the Little Angel  
>Level 3<br>Fairy  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 500  
>DEF 500<br>Effect: When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Tellus Wing Token" (Level 1/Fairty-Type/LIGHT/ATK 0/DEF 0).**

**War God Gaap  
>Level 6<br>Fiend  
>DARK<br>ATK 2200  
>DEF 2000<br>Effect: All monsters are changed to face-up Attack Position, also their battle position cannot be changed. (Flip Effects are not activated.) Once per turn, you can reveal any number of DIVINE monsters in your hand, and if you do, this card gains 300 ATK for each until the End Phase.**

**God Machine King Ur  
>Level 4<br>Machine  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1600  
>DEF 1600<br>Effect: This card can attack monsters your opponent controls equal to this card's Level.**

**Ship Crossing to Yomi  
>Level 3<br>Aqua  
>WATER<br>ATK 800  
>DEF 1400<br>Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, destroy the monster that destroyed it.**

**Beast God Machine King Barbaros Ur  
>Level 8<br>Beast-Warrior  
>EARTH<br>ATK 3800  
>DEF 1200<br>Effect: God Beast King Barbaros + God Machine King Ur  
>This card can attack monsters your opponent controls equal to this card's Level.<strong>

**Multiplication  
>Quick-Play Magic Card<br>Effect: Tribute 1 monster you control with 500 ATK or less. Special Summon any number of Tokens (max. 5) to your side of the field with the same ATK, DEF, Level, Type, Attribute and name of the Tributed monster.**

**Oonami Konami  
>Norma Magic Card<br>Effect: Destroy all WATER monsters you control. Then you can Special Summon WATER monsters from your hand up to the number of the destroyed monsters.**

**Treasure Cards from the Heavens  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Both players draw until they have 6 cards in their hand.**

**Quick Attack  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Select 1 Fusion Monster that was Fusion Summoned this turn. It can attack this turn.**

**Berserk Mode  
>Quick-Play Magic Card<br>Effect: Switch all monsters to the field to face-up Attack Position and force them to battle. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated.**

**Fishure Charge  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Tribute 1 Fish-Type monster you control. Destroy 1 card your opponent control, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

**Yellow Alert  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Activates only when your opponent declares an attack. Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. It becomes the new attack target. During the End Phase, if you control the Sumoned monster, return it to your hand.**

**Soul Rope  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Activate when a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Pay 1000 Life Points and Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck.**

**Notes: For The Devils Avatar check Chapter 3;  
>for Cost Down check Chapter 5;<br>for Blue-Eyes White Dragon, check Chapter 2;  
><strong>**for Silent Dead check Chapter 3;  
>for Fusion check Chapter 3.<strong>


	7. Dead end!

**Chapter 7: Dead end!**

As Dark Bakura kept walking he took a look at the card he was holding: Ouija Board.

"_As long as we take care of DarkNite, I can move on with my plan. I'm not stupid enough to think that I can control the Lord of the Shadows, as Heishin thinks: DarkNite used to have a very bad temper and his power to turn people into Soul Prison cards is not to underestimate. His presence can be very troublesome for the rebirth of Zorc Necrophades, he must be killed, or at least kill Heishin before he revives him_"

His thoughts were stopped by the Sennen Ring, who started to glow. Dark Bakura looked at it and then looked in front of himself. "Hiding is for cowards, you know?" he said.

"I wasn't hiding, I was waiting" said a green cloaked figure emerging from the shadows "I am the Wind Guardian and I'm here to defeat you"

Dark Bakura laughed maniacally. "So… you think you can face me?!"

The Guardian trembled at first but then said activating his Duel Disk: "Of course I can!"

Dark Bakura activated his own Duel Disk and cried: "Duel of Darkness, start!"

* * *

><p>Gekko didn't move a inch when he saw the red cloaked figure manifest before him.<p>

"I'm the Fire Guardian and I'm here to kick your butt outta here!" said the cloaked figure with cockiness activating his Duel Disk.

"Your insolence reminds me a lot of Bandit Keith" noticed Gekko calmly "It will be your downfall, you know that?"

The Guardian lost his patience. "Shut up, you little brat, and duel!"

Gekko closed his eyes activating his Duel Disk. "As you wish"

"Duel!"

**LP Gekko 4000**

**LP Guardian 4000**

"I'll start" said Gekko calmly while drawing his card "I'll begin my turn by activating this: Angel's Charity"

"_What?_" thought the Guardian "_He's exchanging cards even before Summoning a monster?_"

"With this card's effect I draw three cards and discard two" explained the Perfect Duelist doing the explained actions "Next I Summon Learning Elf in Defense Mode!"

A female elf holding a book appeared on the field (DEF: 1500).

"Turn end"

"Very well, my turn then! Draw!" declared the Guardian "I Summon Fire-Dance Longsword!"

A red ferret with a long blade-like tail appeared in front of Learning Elf (ATK: 1700).

"Go ahead and attack me" mocked Gekko with a smirk "My monster is in Defense Mode, thus I won't take any damage"

"Are you sure?" asked the Guardian with a smirk of his own selecting a card from his hand "I play the Equip Magic Curse Charm, and I equip it to your Learning Elf!"

"What?" asked Gekko as he looked at his monster: Learning Elf had stopped reading his own book and started to read a note that had appeared at that exact moment.

"This card's effect will be revealed to you later" said the Guardian "But now, I'm going to attack. Go, Fire-Dance Longsword! Destroy Learning Elf!"

The ferret moved his bladed tail towards Learning Elf and stabbed her with it.

"Now Curse Charm's effect activates" declared the Guardian "Since the equipped monster was destroyed, you take damage equal to that monster's defense power"

From Gekko's Graveyard Slot a purple sprite came out and attacked the Perfect Duelist.

**LP Gekko 2500**

**LP Guardian 4000**

"When Learning Elf is destroyed I draw one card" explained Gekko as he drew his card.

"It doesn't matter" answered the Guardian "You'll perish to the destructive power of the fire"

"We'll see" said the Perfect Duelist drawing "For my turn I play Angel's Charity"

"_What? Again?_" thought the Guardian "_Just what's up with him? Does he really have a bad hand?_"

Gekko made his draws and discarded two cards from his hand. After that he selected another card. "I now Summon Thoroughbred Elf in Attack Mode!"

A muscled elf appeared on the field (ATK: 1800).

"Thoroughbred Elf attacks Fire-Dance Longsword"

The elf rushed towards Fire-Dance Longsword and gave it a punch, destroying it.

**LP Gekko 2500**

**LP Guardian 3900**

The Guardian chuckled. "Fire-Dance Longsword's effect activates!" he declared "When it is destroyed, it takes away with it a monster you control and inflcits you 500 points of damage!"

Flames sorrounded the field and destroyed Thoroughbred Elf, as well as hitting the Perfect Duelist.

**LP Gekko 2000**

**LP Guardian 3900**

"How disappointing" said the Guardian "I expected more from you. My turn! Draw!"

As he saw what he drew he placed another card on his Duel Disk. "Meet Fire Trooper!"

A demonic monster with its arms and face covered in flames appeared (ATK: 1000).

"Even though it won't be sticking around for long" declared the Guardian "I can sacrifice it and inflicts 1000 points of damage to you, so that's what I'll do!"

Fire Trooper became a wave of flames that hit Gekko in the chest.

**LP Gekko 1000**

**LP Guardian 3900**

"I Set one reverse card! Turn end!" declared the Guardian "_You won't win. The card I placed in reverse is Ring of Destruction. When you'll Summon a monster with at least 1000 attack power, I'll unleash this Trap Card to destroy it and deal you damage equal to its attack power. This duel is mine!_"

As Gekko drew his card he looked at his opponent. "Right now I don't have any monsters in my hand that I can Summon"

The Guardian looked at him for a second then laughed. "You're really pathetic. And you've exchanged cards so much. Your deck balance must be really awful if you're stick into this situation!"

Gekko however selected the drawn card and showed to his opponent. "Activate Magic Card Armament Reincarnation!"

"What?!"

"This card Summons as many Equip Cards as possible from my Graveyard as monsters"

"But you don't have any Equip Cards in your Graveyard!"

Gekko as an answer took out two cards from his Graveyard and showed them to his opponent: Angel's Charity.

"_So that's what he was doing with those cards!_" realised the Guardian.

"Come out, Mirror Barrier, Amulet of Affection and Reflection Shield!"

Three human-like spirits appeared on the field: one of them was sorrounded by a barrier, one carried an amulet and the last a shield (ATK: 500).

"_Grrr… their attack power is too low. I can't use my reverse card!_" thought the Guardian "_But on the other hand he hasn't got enough fire power to kill me!_"

"It's time to end this duel" declared Gekko holding up a card "I sacrifice my three Equip Cards!"

"You what?!"

The three spirits faded away and a gigantic demon appeared: it had blue skin with a skeleton motif and had a skull-like melme covering its face (ATK: 4000).

"Meet The Devils Dread Root!"

The Guardian merely looked at the monstrousity in front of him, fear in his eyes.

"I don't know what card you have face-down but it's useless against God" said the Perfect Duelist "Devil God Dread Root attacks with Fear's Knockdown!"

The enormous demon charged a fist and hit the Guardian, making him disappear.

**LP Gekko 1000**

**LP Guardian 0**

Gekko simply closed his eyes as the Devil God faded away and he continued walking. He then stopped in front of a wall and realised what had happened.

* * *

><p>In another room the duel between Dark Bakura and the Wind Guardian had started: at that moment Dark Bakura controlled Headless Knight (ATK: 1450), while his opponent controlled Saint Bird (ATK: 1500) and Crowned Blue Wings (ATK: 1600).<p>

**LP Bakura 3000**

**LP Guardian 500**

"Looks like I have the lead" noticed Dark Bakura with a smirk.

"Not for long" answered the Guardian.

"Headless Knight in Defense Mode!" declared Dark Baura as his knight kneeled (DEF: 1700) "Next I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"My turn!" said the Guardian drawing "I Set one reverse card! Then I sacrifice Saint Bird and Summon Giant Monstrous Bird!"

A giant eagle appeared in place of Saint Bird (ATK: 2000).

"Giant Monstrous Bird destroys Headless Knight!"

The eagle took Headless Knight with his claws and crushed it.

"Now Crowned Blue Wings attacks directly!"

The blue bird fired a flaming attack by its beak towards Dark Bakura.

**LP Bakura 1400**

**LP Guardian 500**

"Feels… good…" hissed Dark Bakura licking his lips.

"_Just what is with this guy?_" thought the Guardian.

"Now it's my turn!" declared Dark Bakura drawing "Activate Magic Card Raise Dead! With this I bring back my Ghost Earl in Attack Mode!"

A blue skinned zombie dressed in a red suit appeared on the field (ATK: 2000).

"Next, by sacrificing three souls from my graveyard I Summon Dark Necrofear!"

A blue female demon holding a creepy marionette appeared on the field alongside Ghost Earl (ATK: 2200).

"_Come on, attack me if you dare!_" thought the Guardian "_My reverse card is Great Disaster of the Wicked God. The exact moment you'll declare your attack I'll unleash this Trap Card to destroy both of your monsters!_"

"It's time I end this duel" declared Dark Bakura "Activate Poltergeist!"

Dark Bakura's reverse card opened and a group of spirits went towards the Guardian's own reverse card.

"This card allows me to return your reverse card back in to your hand!"

"What?!"

"Now it's time for you to join the dead! Ghost Earl attacks Crowned Blue Wings and Dark Necrofear attacks Giant Monstrous Bird!"

As the two monsters attacked the Guardian fell to the ground for the shockwave.

**LP Bakura 1400**

**LP Guardian 0**

Dark Bakura approached his opponent. "You lost a Duel of Darkness. Penalty Game awaits you!"

As he said those words his Sennen Ring started to glow and the Guardian fell unconscious.

"_Stupid brat! Next time think twice before face me!_" thought while kept walking.

He finally got towards the end of the room and what he saw made him enrage.

"A dead end!" Dark Bakura, Gekko, Jonouchi, Honda and Yako cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used:<strong>

**Thoroughbred Elf  
>Level 4<br>Fairy  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 1800  
>DEF 1500<strong>

**Headless Knight  
>Level 4<br>Fiend  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1450  
>DEF 1700<strong>

**Saint Bird  
>Level 4<br>Winged Beast  
>WIND<br>ATK 1500  
>DEF 1100<strong>

**Crowned Blue Wings  
>Level 4<br>Winged Beast  
>WIND<br>ATK 1600  
>DEF 1200<strong>

**Giant Monstrous Bird  
>Level 6<br>Winged Beast  
>WIND<br>ATK 2000  
>DEF 1900<strong>

**Ghost Earl  
>Level 5<br>Fiend  
>DARK<br>ATK 2000  
>DEF 700<strong>

**Learning Elf  
>Level 3<br>Spellcaster  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1400  
>DEF 1500<br>Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.**

**Fire-Dance Longsword  
>Level 4<br>Beast  
>FIRE<br>ATK 1700  
>DEF 600<br>Effect: When this card is destroyed, destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Fire Trooper  
>Level 3<br>Warrior  
>FIRE<br>ATK 1000  
>DEF 1000<br>Effect: When this card is Summoned, you can send it to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.**

**Dark Necrofear  
>Level 8<br>Fiend  
>DARK<br>ATK 2200  
>DEF 2800<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. You can Special Summon this card from your hand by removing 3 Fiend-Type monsters from your Graveyard. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard it gains the following effect:  
>* Once per turn, during your opponent Standby Phase, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls (your opponent cannot look at the monster you select). If the selected monster attacks, negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's ATK and gain the same amount of Life Points. This card must be in the Graveyard to activate and resolve this effect.<strong>

**Angel's Charity  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Draw 3 cards and discard 2.**

**Curse Charm  
>Equip Magic Card<br>Effect: When the equipped monster is destroyed, inflict damage to your opponente qual to the destroyed monster's DEF.**

**Armament Reincarnation  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Select any number of Equip Cards in your Graveyard and Special Summon them as monsters (Level 4/Warrior-Type/LIGHT/ATK 500/DEF 500). Those cards are considered as equipped to themselves in order for their effects to resolve.**

**Reflection Shield  
>Equip Magic Card<br>Effect: If the equipped monster is attacked, negate the attack and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the attacking monster's ATK.**

**Raise Dead  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the field.**

**Poltergeist  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Return 1 Magic/Trap Card your opponent controls to the owner's hand. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated.**

**Ouija Board  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>Effect: If "Dark Necrofear" is not in your Graveyard, destroy this face-up card. When this card is activated place 1 Message of Death Counter on this card. During each of your opponent's End Phase, place 1 Message of Death Counter on this card. When this card has 5 Message of Death Counters, you win the Duel.**

**Ring of Destruction  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Destroy 1 monster on the field and inflict damage to its owner equal to its ATK.**

**Mirror Barrier  
>Equip Trap Card<br>Effect: The equipped monster cannot be selected as an attack target. Destroy this card during your opponent's 3rd End Phase after this card's activation.**

**Amulet of Affection  
>Equip Trap Card<br>Effect: You take no Battle Damage from battles involving the equipped monster.**

**Great Disaster of the Wicked God  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

**Note: for The Devils Dread Root, check Chapter 6.**


	8. Ultimate showdown! Kaiba VS Heishin!

**Chapter 8: Ultimate showdown! Kaiba VS Heishin!**

Kaiba looked with disgust at the figure standing in front of him: Heishin was loking at him with a wicked smile, a Duel Disk on his arm.

"So… we meet again, Seto" said Heishin with malice.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my brother!" shouted the CEO.

Heishin closed his eyes and sighed. "I see you haven't changed in these 3,000 years: you still care about your loved one first and then yourself"

"What are you talking about? If you want to talk about occoult nonsense, then talk with Yugi" answered Kaiba taking his Duel Disk "I'm here to duel, and when I'll defeat you, I'll rescue Mokuba from your dirty, old hands!"

"Duel!"

**LP Seto 4000**

**LP Heishin 4000**

"I'll start!" declared Seto drawing his card "I Summon Material Lion in Attack Mode!"

A yellow mechanical-like lion appeared on the field (ATK: 1800).

"Next I Set one reverse card!" declared the CEO "Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw" said Heishin "Seto, it won't be that easy to defeat me, and more time passes, the more your brother loses more of his life"

"Then just quit the babbling and duel!" shouted Seto with anger.

"As you wish" answered Heishin holding up a card "Activate Magic Card Hammer Shoot!"

"What?!"

"This card automatically destroys the Attack Mode monster with the highest attack power on the field" explained Heishin "Unfortunately for you there's only one to choose so… say goodbye to your Material Lion!"

A giant hammer appeared on the field and crushed Material Lion. Now Seto had nothing protecting him.

"I now Summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in Attack Mode!"

A black cloaked man carrying a spear appeared on the field (ATK: 1500).

"And since you have no monsters on the field, I think I'll go straight for your Life Points" declared Heishin "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, attack Seto directly!"

Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier threw his spear at Seto, which reacted.

"Reverse Magic activate, Attack Nullification!"

A vortex appeared in front of Seto, "capturing" the spear and making it materialize again back to Spear Soldier's hands.

"Nice one, Seto. Turn end"

"Then it's my turn!" declared Seto drawing "I Set one reverse card, then I'll Summon Material Scorpion in Defense Mode!"

A black mechanical-like scorpion appeared on the field (DEF: 1600).

"Wow, that monster has a very high guarding power" noticed Heishin "It will be very hard for me at the moment to surpass that power"

He then drew his card and smirked. "Well, look at that. I just drew the perfect monster!"

"What?!"

"Meet Gravekeeper's Ambusher!"

A black cloaked man carrying various weapons appeared (ATK: 1700).

"His attack power is enough to wipe out your pesky Scorpion" said Heishin "Ambusher, attack Material Scorpion!"

Once again Seto reacted.

"Reverse card open, Mechanical Magic Mirror!"

"What?!"

"This card copies the effect of a Magic Card in your graveyard" explained the CEO.

"Damn! In my graveyard there's…."

"Exactly" smirked the CEO "I choose Hammer Shoot!"

Once again, the hammer appeared, this time crushing Ambusher.

"Well, damn" cursed Heishin calmly "I don't have any monster that can beat yours so my turn ends here"

"Very well! My turn!" declared Seto drawing "I Summon Material Armadillo in Defense Mode!"

A golden mechanical-like armadillo appeared on the field (DEF: 2000).

"_My monsters don't have high attack power, but their defense is pretty solid_" thought the CEO "_As long as I think of a strategy, they will protect me_"

Heishin drew his card without talking. "Looks like I've drew another good monster" said after looking at the card "I Summon Gravekeeper's Descendant!"

Another black robed man, this time carrying a staff, appeared on the field (ATK: 1500).

"Mph… your monsters cannot harm any of mine" noticed the CEO.

"True, but my Descendant has a very unique ability" answered Heishin "By sacrificing my Spear Soldier, I can destroy your Material Armadillo!"

Seto grunted as he sent the card to the graveyard.

"On the next turn, I'll Summon another Gravekeeper monster and I'll destroy your Scorpion" declared Heishin "But for now, I end my turn"

"My turn! Draw" declared the CEO "I Summon Material Bat!"

A red mechanical-like bat appeared on the field (ATK: 1200).

"Next I activate the Magic Card Silent Dead, to Special Summon Material Lion back from the graveyard!"

The yellow lion appeared again (DEF: 1500).

"And now that I have three Material monsters on the field, I can combine them into one chimera!" declared the CEO.

All of a sudden the three monsters started to tear apart, each body part separating from the others, and reforming back into one monster: it had Material Lion's body and face, Material Scorpion's tail and Material Bat's wings (ATK: 2800).

"Meet the mythical beast Mosaic Manticore!"

Heishin stared at the creature without talking.

"Mosaic Manticore, attack Gravekeeper's Descendant with Fire Breath!"

From the chimera's mouth a flame came out and hit Descendant.

**LP Seto 4000**

**LP Heishin 2700**

"That's what you get when you mess with me!" shouted the CEO.

Heishin didn't answer and drew his card. "Perfect! This card will start a brand new combo!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My Gravekeeper Deck is pretty much self sufficient: it has the perfect combination of monsters, Magic Cards and Trap Cards in order to perform different combos. Like this one: activate Virus Card Infectious Desease Virus Blackdust!"

"What?! A Virus Card?!"

"Indeed"

All of a sudden Mosaic Manticore's body became complitely covered in red spots and the chimera kneeled down coughing.

"This Virus stops your monster from attacking, plus in two turns Mosaic Manticore will be destroyed and my card will return to my hand" explained Heishin.

"What?! You're able to use the card again?!"

"Indeed. And now, since I cannot hit your monster in any way, I'll simply hit your Life Points" said Heishin selecting another card "I Summon Gravekeeper's Curse!"

A black robed man with an egyptian staff appeared (ATK: 800).

"When my monster is Summoned, it automatically inflicts you 500 points of damage" explained Heishin as his monster hit Seto with a magic spell.

**LP Seto 3500**

**LP Heishin 2700**

"Turn end"

Seto got up and looked at Heishin. "You disgust me. Using Burn and Stun strategies against me. That's coward"

"It may be coward but it will be my ticket to victory. Now make your move!"

Seto looked at his hand, which contained Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Fusion. "_I've got no monsters in my hand that I can Summon. It's better for me to draw one._ My turn! Draw!"

He drew Attack Guidance Armor. "_Mph. It's not a monster but it can be useful._ I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"Already? Then I guess it's back to me again! Draw!" declared Heishin "I Summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder!"

A black robed man with a huge cannon appeared (ATK: 1400).

"This monster's ability allows me to sacrifice another Gravekeeper monster I control in order to inflict you 700 points of damage"

"What?!"

"I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse!"

Gravekeeper's Curse became a red sprite and entered into the big cannon Cannonholder was holding. The latter then fired a shot at the CEO.

**LP Seto 2800**

**LP Heishin 2700**

"Now we're almost even" noticed Heishin "I Set one reverse card! Turn end! Now you know what happens, don't you?"

Mosaic Manticore exploded and Heishin took back his Virus Card.

"This is my great strategy: block your monsters and deal you damage in the progress" explained Heishin "You won't escape"

Seto on the other hand was laughing. "You sure don't know a lot about chimeras, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A chimera is a beast made of various monster parts" explained the CEO "And when my Manticore is destroyed, two of the monsters used for his Summon, return to the field!"

"What?!"

"Meet once again Material Lion and Material Scorpion, both in Defense Mode!"

The two monsters appeared again.

"Now it's my turn!" declared Seto drawing "I sacrifice the two Material monsters to Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The two monsters disappeared and Seto's ace monster appeared (ATK: 3000).

"_Blue-Eyes… the dragon of legend…_" thought Heishin while staring at the dragon.

"Blue-Eyes attacks Gravekeeper's Cannonholder! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

As the dragon fired his attack Heishin reacted.

"It won't be enough! Activate Emissaries of Reconciliation!"

As the blast connected, the target wasn't destroyed.

"This card negates my monster's destruction and all the damage" explained Heishin.

Seto grunted. "I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"And you know what will happen, don't you?" asked Heishin drawing "Activate Infection Desease Virus Blackdust!"

As the card activated Blue-Eyes' body started to fill with purple spots.

Seto smirked however. "Not this time. Activate Vaccination!"

Blue-Eyes' body became sorrounded by a white aura and in a matter of seconds all purple spots disappeared.

"This card grants my Blue-Eyes immunity to Virus Cards!" explaned Seto "You know what that means? You've just wasted your card!"

Heishin grunted as he sent the card to the graveyard "It doesn't matter though. I still have a few surprises for you. I sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Cannonholder so I can Summon Gravekeeper's Chief!"

A black and white robed man with a staff appeared (ATK: 1900)

"That is your best shot?" asked the CEO smirking.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Seto" answered Heishin "Gravekeeper's Chief's effect activates! When it's Summoned, I can Summon another Gravekeeper monster from my graveyard. And I choose Gravekeeper's Descendant!"

The black robed man with the staff appeared alongside Chief.

"Now I use Descendan's effect!" declared Heishin "I sacrifice Chief in order to destroy your Blue-Eyes!"

Seto's ace monster exploded as his master watched his downfall.

"Now Descendant attacks directly!"

Descendant grabbed his staff and rushed towards the CEO, hitting him with said staff.

**LP Seto 1300**

**LP Heishin 2700**

"I Set one reverse card! Turn end!" declared Heishin.

Seto got up. "Now you've done it" he said "Nobody destroys Blue-Eyes and gets away with it! My turn! Draw!"

As he drew his card he placed it on his Duel Disk. "Activate Raise Dead! Come back, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The white dragon appeared once again and, at Seto's command, fired a blast that destroyed Descendant.

**LP Seto 1300**

**LP Heishin 1200**

"Turn end!" declared the CEO.

"Very good, Seto. Very good" said Heishin "But this will be the last turn. I'm going to kill you. My turn!"

As he drew his new card, he placed it aside. "Reverse Trap activate, Sprit-Descending Ritual!"

In a couple of seconds, Gravekeeper's Chief appeared on the field.

"This card brings back one Gravekeeper from the graveyard"

"It doesn't matter. It's still weaker than my Blue-Eyes!"

"Don't worry, your pesky little dragon will be put to sleep by this" said Heishin selecting the card he drew at the start of his turn "Cross Soul!"

"What?!"

"This card allows me to sacrifice your Blue-Eyes, and I will do it!"

As Bue-Eyes disappeared a white robed woman with a staff appeared (ATK: 1500).

"Meet Gravekeeper's Shaman!" said Heishin "And thanks to her Summon, your field is empty! Gravekeeper's Chief, end this duel!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief rushed towards Seto, the latter reacted.

"It's not over yet! Reverse card open, Attack Guidance Armor!"

"What?!"

"This card redirects any attack I want!" explained Seto "And I'll choose to redirect it to your Shaman!"

A demonic armor appeared and stuck to Shaman's chest, forcing Chief to attack her.

**LP Seto 1300**

**LP Heishin 800**

"It doesn't matter" said Heishin "On the next turn, it will be over. Make your final move!"

"As you wish!" said Seto drawing "Time to end this duel… with me as a victor!"

"What?!"

"Activate Magic Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards!" declared the CEO "This card allows me to draw until I hold five cards in my hand, but in five turns I send my entire hand to the graveyard"

The CEO made his draw and continued his turn. "Now I play the Magic Card Magic Regeneration!" said discarding from his hand Fusion and Cost Down "By discarding two Magic Cards I can retrieve another one from the graveyard!"

"Oh no!"

"Of course I choose Raise Dead! Welcome back once again, Blue-Eyes!"

Heishin simply stared as he saw the white dragon coming back and attacking Gravekeeper's Chief.

**LP Seto 1300**

**LP Heishin 0**

As the holograms vanished, Seto grabbed Heishin and looked at him. "Tell me! Where's Mokuba?!"

All of a sudden the ground started shaking.

"What's happening?!" asked Seto.

Heishin chuckled. "You've come too late: DarkNite is revived!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used:<strong>

**Material Lion  
>Level 4<br>Beast  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1800  
>DEF 1500<strong>

**Material Scorpion  
>Level 4<br>Insect  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1500  
>DEF 1600<strong>

**Material Armadillo  
>Level 4<br>Beast  
>EARTH<br>ATK 500  
>DEF 2000<strong>

**Material Bat  
>Level 4<br>Winged Beast  
>WIND<br>ATK 1200  
>DEF 1700<strong>

**Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier  
>Level 4<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 1500  
>DEF 1000<br>Effect: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict Piercing Damage to your opponent.**

**Gravekeeper's Ambusher  
>Level 4<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 1700  
>DEF 0<br>Effect: When this card is flipped face-up, you can place 1 card in your opponent's Graveyard back at the bottom of their Deck. If this card is destroyed after being flipped face up, you can add 1 "Necrovalley" card from your Graveyard to your hand. This card's effect cannot be negated by "Necrovalley".**

**Gravekeeper's Descendant  
>Level 4<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 1500  
>DEF 1200<br>Effect: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 other face-up "Gravekeeper's" monster you control to destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**

**Gravekeeper's Curse  
>Level 3<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 800  
>DEF 800<br>Effect: When this card is Summoned, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**Gravekeeper's Cannonholder  
>Level 4<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 1400  
>DEF 1200<br>Effect: You can Tribute 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster you control other than "Gravekeeper's Cannonholder to inflict 700 damage to your opponent.**

**Gravekeeper's Chief  
>Level 5<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 1900  
>DEF 1200<br>Effect: You can only control 1 "Gravekeeper's Chief". Your Graveyard is unaffected by "Necrovalley". When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster from your Graveyard.**

**Gravekeeper's Shaman  
>Level 6<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 1500  
>DEF 1500<br>Effect: This card gains 500 DEF for each "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard. Negate all monster effects that activate in the Graveyard except "Gravekeeper's" monsters. While "Necrovalley" is on the field, your opponent cannot activate Field Cards, also Field Cards cannot be destroyed.**

**Mosaic Manticore  
>Level 8<br>Beast  
>EARTH<br>ATK 2800  
>DEF 2500<br>Effect: Material Bat + Material Lion + Material Scorpion  
>You can Special Summon this card by sending the Fusion Material Monsters you control to the Graveyard. (You do not use "Fusion".) When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 2 Fusion Material Monsters that were used for this card's Fusion Summon.<strong>

**Hammer Shoot  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Destroy the Attack Position monster with the highest ATK on the field.**

**Vaccination  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Place 1 Vaccine Counter on 1 monster on the field. All monsters with Vaccine Counters are unaffected by Virus Cards. If a monster with a Vaccine Counter is Tributed or used for a Fusion Summon, place 1 Vaccine Counter on the Tribute Summoned or Fusion Summoned monster.**

**Magic Regeneration  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Discard 2 Magic Cards from your hand, then add 1 Magic Card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**Mechanical Magic Mirror  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Activate only when your opponent attacks. Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's Graveyard.**

**Attack Guidance Armor  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Redirect the attack on the monster equipped with the Cursed Armor.**

**Emissaries of Reconciliation  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: This turn you take no Battle Damage and monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Spirit-Descending Ritual  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Special Summon 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster from your Graveyard. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by "Necrovalley".**

****Infection Desease Virus Blackdust  
>Equip Virus Card<br>Effect: The equipped monster cannot attack. During your 2nd End Phase after this card activation, destroy the equipped monster, and if you do, return this card to your hand.****

**Notes: for Attack Nullification, check Chapter 5;  
>for Silent Dead, chech Chapter 3;<br>for Blue-Eyes White Dragon, chech Chapter 2;  
><strong>**for Fusion, check Chapter 3;  
><strong>**for Raise Dead, check Chapter 7;  
><strong>**for Cross Soul, check Chapter 4;  
><strong>**for Life-Shaving Treasure Cards, check Chapter 5;  
><strong>**for Cost Down, check Chapter 5.**


	9. DarkNite

**Chapter 9: DarkNite**

Dark Yugi kicked the door he had in front of him and didn't like what he saw: there was a giant altair, Mokuba and the God Cards standing on top of it and a purple aura sorrounding everything.

"Mokuba!" called both Dark Yugi and Anzu.

Mokuba didn't move. The teens tried to call the Kaiba kid's name once again. No answer came. Dark Yugi then moved towards Mokuba but a blast forced him to guard himself.

When he unguarded himself he backed off frightened: a giant man with a pointy beard and a red and gold armor with a blue cloak stood in front of him with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean "DarkNite's revived"?!" asked Seto.<p>

Heishin chuckled. "Simple" he said "I didn't tell you to come here for nothing: I wanted you to do these duels"

"What?!"

"By dueling with the Guardians you've unleashed a giant amount of Duel Energy DarkNite fed of. Mokuba was needed for the fact that DarkNite needed a non-Duelist human soul to revive. And with the God Cards' power he has the ability of a God!"

"What happened to my little brother?!" cried Seto.

Heishin looked at him with an evil smile. "He's dead"

* * *

><p>"We finally meet, Nameless Pharaoh" said DarkNite while holding the three God Cards.<p>

"The creator of the Shadow Games, DarkNite" said Dark Yugi.

"He has been revived!" cried Anzu.

"And now it's time for me to rule this world with my Shadow Magic!" cried DarkNite while creating a purple energy blast and firing towards the Nameless Pharaoh.

"Yugi!" cried Anzu.

Too late: the blast hit Dark Yugi with the latter even don't having the time to dodge it.

"He was the first" said DarkNite pointing at Anzu "Now it's your turn"

Anzu braced herself, but from the smoke DarkNite's attack created a golden light manifested: Dark Yugi was still alive. "As long as I have the Sennen Puzzle you cannot harm me" he said "If you want to rule the world, you first have to beat me in a duel!"

"I'll accept!" said DarkNite creating a blade-like golden Duel Disk on his left arm "If you lose you'll suffer a Penalty Game: you'll be trapped into a Soul Prison card"

Dark Yugi grunted. "_That's the same Penalty Game Seto and Mokuba suffered when they faced Pegasus!_" he thought.

"Of course if you win, I'll die and the kid will be revived again, but don't count too much on that!"

"It's you who should pay attention!" said Dark Yugi activating his own Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

**LP Dark Yugi 4000**

**LP DarkNite 4000**

"I'll start!" declared DarkNite drawing "I Summon Golem of Destruction in Attack Mode!"

A giant golem with his right arm covered in human skin appeared on the field (ATK: 1500).

"Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!" declared Dark Yugi "I Summon Magnet Warrior Alpha in Defense Mode!"

A magnet-like monster with a sword on his right arm appeared on the field (DEF: 1700).

"_I must be careful. I don't know what kind of deck he has_" he thought "Next I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!" declared DarkNite "_Perfect! This card will be very useful later._ I Set one reverse card! Then I'll Summon Invader of the Throne in Defense Mode!"

A purple haired woman with a red vest appeared on the field (DEF: 1700).

"Turn end!"

"_This is a stalemate. I need to do something._ My turn!" declared Dark Yugi drawing "I Summon Magnet Warrior Beta in Attack Mode!"

Another magnet-like monster appeared (ATK: 1700).

"Magnet Warrior Beta attacks Golem of Destruction!"

The magnet monster charged forward and punched Golem of Destruction destroying it.

**LP Dark Yugi 4000**

**LP DarkNite 3800**

"The first blood is yours" said DarkNite "But the finishing blow will be mine! My turn!"

As he saw the card he drew he smirked. "I sacrifice Invader of the Throne to Summon Dungeon Worm!"

A spiked orange worm appeared in place of Invader of the Throne (ATK: 1800).

"_It's not my first rodeo with that monster_" thought Dark Yugi while thinking of his Tag Duel with Jonouchi against the Meikyu Brothers "_When that monster destroys a monster by battle, it increases its own Attack power by 10%_"

"Dungeon Worm attacks Magnet Warrior Beta!"

The worm dug underground and appeared a few seconds later under Magnet Warrior Beta, eating the latter in the process.

**LP Dark Yugi 3900**

**LP DarkNite 3800**

Dark Yugi shielded from the attack and then declared: "Activate Trap Card, Soul Rope! Since once of my monsters had been destroyed, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Summon a four stars monster from my deck" he explained.

**LP Dark Yugi 2900**

**LP DarkNite 3800**

"Come out, Magnet Warrior Gamma!"

A third magnet monster appeared (ATK: 1500).

"Since Dungeon Worm has destroyed a monster, its Attack power increases by 10%" explained DarkNite has Dungeon Worm's Attack increased to 1980 "Turn end!"

"My turn!" declared the Pharaoh drawing "Activate Raise Dead! Come back, Magnet Warrior Beta!"

The magnet monster came back joining its comrades.

"And now I combine my three Magnet monsters into one monster!" declared Dark Yugi as the three monster started to disassemble "Combine Summon! Come out, Magnet Valkyrion the Magnetic Warrior!"

The Magnet Warrior started to assemble again and in a few seconds they merged into a unique monster (ATK: 3500).

"Not bad, Nameless Pharaoh" said DarkNite.

"Valkyrion attacks Dungeon Worm!"

Valkyrion moved towards Dungeon Worm and cut him in two with its sword.

**LP Dark Yugi 2900**

**LP DarkNite 2280**

"Turn end!" declared Dark Yugi.

DarkNite drew his card without talking and when he saw it he smirked. "_Excellent! This card will end this. But I can't use it yet, so I need to wait_"

He then placed the card on the far left and selected another card "Activate Thunder Bolt! This card destroys every monster you have on the field!"

A lightning stroke and destroyed Valkyrion.

"Next reverse Trap open, Landmine Spider! This card Summons itself as a monster!"

A giant brown spider appeared on the field (ATK: 2100).

"A Trap Monster!" said Dark Yugi with surprise.

"Landmine Spider attacks directly!"

The giant spider rushed towards the Nameless Pharaoh and hit him.

**LP Dark Yugi 800**

**LP DarkNite 2280**

Dark Yugi got up coughing and noticed something on his chest: wounds!

"_Of course!_" he thought "_This is a Duel of Darkness! Every damage I take is real! I need to be careful or I might lose!_ My turn! I Summon Big Shield Gardna in Defense Mode!"

A human figure holding a giant shield appeared (DEF: 2600).

"Turn end!"

DarkNite drew once again without talking. "I Summon Shadow Ghoul in Defense Mode!"

A green ghoul appeared on the field (DEF: 1300).

"Turn end!"

Dark Yugi drew and passed.

DarkNite drew his card and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Guardian of Last Royal Family in Defense Mode!"

A golden statue appeared on the field (DEF: 1600).

Dark Yugi drew his card and placed on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Kuriboh in Defense Mode!"

A brown cotton ball-like monster appeared on the field (DEF: 200).

"Turn end!" declared the Nameless Pharaoh "_Kuriboh self-destructs anytime he collides with a monster. I'll keep it in Defense Mode as a decoy so he'll fell in my trap!_"

"It's time to Summon the card that will end it all!" said DarkNite drawing "I sacrifice three monsters to the heavens!"

"_What?!_"

DarkNite's trio of monsters disappeared and in front of him a giant golden sphere appeared. In a matter of seconds the sphere started to open revealing a golden dragon (ATK: ?).

"I Summon Sun Dragon God Ra!"

Dark Yugi stood there frightened in front of the God Card as DarkNite laughed maniacally. "How can you control a God?" asked Dark Yugi "Only a few chosen Duelists can!"

"Are you kidding?" asked rhetorically DarkNite "I'm the creator of the Shadow Games! I'm a god! I'm more than qualified of controlling a God!"

Dark Yugi grunted as DarkNite explained: "Sun Dragon God Ra's Attack power is equal to the total sum of the sacrificed monster's attack power, meaning its attack is 5350!"

"What?! 5350?!" cried Anzu "That's even more powerful than The God of Obelisk!"

"That's right! Now Sun Dragon God Ra, destroy Kuriboh! God Blaze Cannon!" ordered DarkNite as his monster obeyed "Effects don't work on God so your Kuriboh's effect doesn't work!"

"_Forgive me, Kuriboh_" thought the Nameless Pharaoh as his monster got destroyed and he shielded himself from the attack.

* * *

><p>"What was that?!" asked Seto.<p>

"That was a God's attack" answered Heishin with an evil smile. He then pointed towards a door on his right. "Perhaps you would like to watch his powers from closer!"

Both he and Seto started to walk towards the door as the latter thought: "_You better not lose this one, Yugi_"

* * *

><p>"You have nothing in your deck that can stop Ra! Give up, Pharaoh!" said DarkNite laughing maniacally.<p>

Dark Yugi looked at his opponent and said: "I will never give up! I cannot let you take over the world! I will defeat you! I'll promise you!"

He then drew his next card.

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used:<strong>

**Golem of Destruction  
>Level 4<br>Rock  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1500  
>DEF 1000<strong>

**Magnet Warrior Alpha  
>Level 4<br>Rock  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1400  
>DEF 1700<strong>

**Invader of the Throne  
>Level 4<br>Warrior  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1350  
>DEF 1700<strong>

**Magnet Warrior Gamma  
>Level 4<br>Rock  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1500  
>DEF 1800<strong>

**Big Shield Gardna  
>Level 4<br>Warrior  
>EARTH<br>ATK 100  
>DEF 2600<strong>

**Shadow Ghoul  
>Level 4<br>Fiend  
>DARK<br>ATK 1600  
>DEF 1300<strong>

**Guardian of Last Royal Family  
>Level 4<br>Machine  
>LIGHT<br>ATK 1650  
>DEF 1600<strong>

**Dungeon Worm  
>Level 5<br>Insect  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1800  
>DEF 1500<br>Effect: Every time this card destroys a monster by battle, it gains 10% of its current ATK.**

**Kuriboh  
>Level 2<br>Fiend  
>DARK<br>ATK 300  
>DEF 200<br>Effect: When this card battles, destroy it before damage calculation and apply one of these effects:  
>*Negate the effects of the monster that battled with this card.<br>*Destroy the monster that battled with this card.**

**Magnet Valkyrion the Magnetic Warrior  
>Level 8<br>Rock  
>EARTH<br>ATK 3500  
>DEF 3850<br>Effects: Magnet Warrior Alpha + Magnet Warrior Beta + Magnet Warrior Gamma  
>You can Fusion Summon this card by sending the above Fusion Material monsters from your field to the Graveyard. (You do not use "Fusion".) During your turn, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card's Fusion Material Monsters from your Graveyard.<strong>

**Thunder Bolt  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

**Landmine Spider  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>Effect: After activation Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Insect-Type/EARTH/ATK 2100/DEF 100). (This card is still considered a Trap Card.)**

**Notes: For Magnet Warrior Beta check Chapter 3;  
>for Soul Rope check Chapter 6;<br>for Raise Dead check Chapter 7;  
>for Sun Dragon God Ra check Chapter 1;<br>for The God of Obelisk check Chapter 1.**


	10. Transformation! Enter Nitemare!

**Chapter 10: Transformation! Enter Nitemare!**

Dark Yugi stood there, his chest bleeding, while DarkNite stared at him with Sun Dragon God Ra standing behind him. He drew his card with his eyes closed, the pain in his chest increasing.

**LP Dark Yugi 800**

**LP DarkNite 2280**

He opened his eyes and looked at the card. He placed it in the middle of the other cards and selected another one.

"First I Set one reverse card!" he declared before selecting the card he drew at the start of the turn "Then I activate Curtain of Black Magic!"

"What?"

"This card allows me to pain half of my Life Points and Special Summon this from my hand!"

**LP Dark Yugi 400**

**LP DarkNite 2280**

As Dark Yugi slammed a card on the Duel Disk a human figure with a purple suit and a green scepter appeared alongside him (ATK: 2500).

"Meet my most loyal servant: Black Magician!"

"Here it is, indeed" observed DarkNite "But it can't do nothing against Ra! My turn! Ra, attack Black Magician end this duel! God Blaze Cannon!"

Ra started charging its attack but Dark Yugi looked at him.

"Traps don't affect God, but the card I played in reverse is not a Trap"

"What?!"

"Reverse Magic activate, Attack Nullification!"

Ra stopped instantly.

"So it was a Magic Card, huh?" observed DarkNite "Very clever. But Attack Nullification only lasts for one turn. On the next turn you're through!"

Dark Yugi looked at his deck. "_There's only one card that can beat Ra! I must draw it right now! I trust my deck!_" thought before looking back at DarkNite "My turn! Draw!"

Once again he stood still for a second (coughing some blood from his mouth) before looking at the card.

"DarkNite" said the Nameless Pharaoh smiling weakly "I've drew the card that will destroy God!"

"Impossible!" cried DarkNite "There's no such card!"

"Wanna bet?" asked Dark Yugi discarding from his hand Gaia the Dark Knight "By discarding one card I Special Summon The Tricky!"

A weird looking magician with a jester-like mask with a question mark on it appeared on the field (ATK: 2000).

"Next I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna!" declared Dark Yugi "I Summon Black Magician Girl!"

A beautiful girl with a light blue outfit similar to Black Magician's appeared on the field (ATK: 2000).

"These three monsters will be your downfall, DarkNite!" said the Nameless Pharaoh.

"What are you talking about? They're only three wimpy Magician cards, they can't stand up to God!"

"You're partially correct" answered Dark Yugi while taking the last card in his hand, the one he drew at the start of his turn "Alone my three Magicians can't do nothing against God, but together they can kill it!"

"You're lying!" cried Dark Nite.

"See for yourself" said the Nameless Pharaoh slamming the card on his Duel Disk "Activate Magic Card Union Attack! Magicians, attack Ra!"

The three monsters charged towards the God Card.

"What are you doing?!" asked a both confused and worried DarkNite.

"Union Attack allows my monsters to attack together as one" explained Dark Yugi "Together they share an attack power of 6500. Not even Ra can stand up to it!"

"No!"

The three magicians launched a magic spell, The Tricky from his palm and the other two magicians from their scepters. The three beams connected together and hit Ra, destroying it.

**LP Dark Yugi 400**

**LP DarkNite 1130**

"Turn end" declared Dark Yugi before falling on his knees "_Damn… I can't resist for long… these wounds are really deep: I can hear my heart beating slowly as the time passes. I must finish this quickly!_"

"Yugi!" cried Anzu.

"Stand back!" he cried as he saw Anzu trying to approach "I'll be fine. I promise"

DarkNite stood up as he looked at his Duel Disk. "Sun Dragon God Ra… the strongest of the Gods… defeated by three wimpy Magicians…"

"You better not underestimate the power of my comrades" said Dark Yugi.

All of a sudden a door on Dark Yugi's left opened and both Heishin and Seto entered the room.

"Yugi!" said Seto.

"Seto!"

"Master DarkNite!" cried Heishin approaching the creator of the Shadow Games, his armor now almost destroyed.

"God… destroyed… God… destroyed…"

DarkNite wasn't stopping saying that.

Seto smirked. "Guess he thought the defeat of God by the hands of a non-God could have been impossible"

He then noticed his brother. "Mokuba!"

He rushed towards the little boy's body and picked him from the altar. "You bastards… you're gonna pay!"

DarkNite merely looked at him.

"Master" Heishin said "You may have a chance of beating the nameless Pharaoh!"

The creator of the Shadow Games looked at him.

"Accept my power and defeat him"

He then took a dagger out from his cloak and stabbed himself.

Dark Yugi gasped. Anzu puked. Seto did nothing. DarkNite picked some blood from Heishin's corpse and licked it. In a few second his body started to glow in a purple light. Then a flash sent Yugi flying towards the room (and ending the Duel of Darkness) as Anzu rushed to help him with the wounds.

As the light died down Heishin wasn't there anymore and DarkNite had changed: his armor was now completely blue, a skull motif on the torso, and his head was now a skeleton. He laughed, his voice sounding like a mix between his own and Heishin's. "My name is Nitemare, the ruler of the Shadows!"

Dark Yugi stood up, his wounds covered by Anzu's jacket, and looked at the creature with a scowl.

"It's time for a rematch, Pharaoh!" declared Nitemare "Whoever loses this Duel of Darkness dies!"

The nameless Pharaoh shuffled his deck without talking and stepped towards his enemy. However, Seto stopped him. "Yugi, this is my battle" he said "This bastard killed Mokuba. I won't forgive him!"

"I can take both of you out with no problem" said Nitemare calmly "As a handicap, I'll have 8000 Life Points instead of 4000!"

The two Duelists looked at each other and nodded, their Duel Disks ready.

"Duel!"

**LP Dark Yugi 4000**

**LP Seto 4000**

**LP Nitemare 8000**

"I'll go first!" said Nitemare drawing "I Summon Guardian of Last Royal Family in Attack Mode!"

A golden statue appeared on the field (ATK: 1650).

"Turn end"

"My turn!" declared Seto drawing "I Summon Duos!"

A black human figure with wings carrying a sword appeared on the field (ATK: 1800).

"Next I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"My turn!" declared Dark Yugi drawing "I Summon Big Shield Gardna in Defense Mode!"

A human figure carrying a giant shield appeared on the field (DEF: 2600).

"Turn end!"

"Now that all of us had done a turn, we can start having some fun" said Nitemare drawing "My turn. I sacrifice Guardian of Last Royal Family to Summon Monster Tamer!"

A human figure carrying a red whip appeared on the field (ATK: 1800).

"I now use his special ability!" declared Nitemare "I can take control of one of your monsters, giving them 1/3 of their attack power as a boost!"

"What?!" both Dark Yugi and Seto cried.

"I'll choose Duos!"

Monster Tamer moved his whip and tied up Duos, forcing it to come to its side, its attack increasing to 2400.

"Now Duos attacks Seto directly!"

Duos charged towards his master but Seto reacted.

"Reverse card open, Attack Nullification!"

Duos stopped and came back to Nitemare's field.

"Very good, Seto" said Nitemare "I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"My turn!" declared Seto drawing "_If I Summon a new monster, Monster Tamer will simply take it. I can only defend with Magic and Trap Cards for the moment._ I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!" declared the Nameless Pharaoh. He drew Fusion. "I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna and Summon Curse of Dragon in Attack Mode!"

In place of Big Shield Gardna a giant yellow dragon appeared on the field (ATK: 2000).

Dark Yugi then scanned his hand. "_I've Summoned Curse of Dragon to the field. And my hand I have Fusion. All I need to do is Summon Gaia the Dark Knight, whenever I'll draw it, and fuse it with my Curse of Dragon to Summon Gaia the Dragon Knight_" he thought "_But for the moment let's take care of that Monster Tamer._ Curse of Dragon, attack Monster Tamer! Hell Flame!"

The dragon fired a blast from his mouth but Nitemare was ready.

"Reverse card open, Curse of Darkness!"

All of a sudden shackles appeared on the field, tiding up Curse of Dragon .

"This Magic Cards takes away 700 points from your monster and enables its attack" explained Nitemare.

Dark Yugi grunted. "I Set two reverse cards! Turn end!"

Nitemare drew without talking. As he saw the card he drew his skull turned into a creepy smile. "I use my Monster Tamer's effect to take control of Curse of Dragon!"

Monster Tamer caught Curse of Dragon and placed alongside him.

"Furthermore…" he said holding up the card he drew "I sacrifice my three monsters!"

"What?!" cried both Dark Yugi and Seto.

In front of them a giant blue monster appeared: it had a golem-like appearance and had demonic wings (ATK: 4000).

"I Summon The God of Obelisk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used:<strong>

**Black Magician  
>Level 7<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 2500  
>DEF 2100<strong>

**Gaia the Dark Knight  
>Level 7<br>Warrior  
>DARK<br>ATK 2300  
>DEF 2100<strong>

**Curse of Dragon  
>Level 5<br>Dragon  
>DARK<br>ATK 2000  
>DEF 1500<strong>

**The Tricky  
>Level 5<br>Spellcaster  
>WIND<br>ATK 2000  
>DEF 1200<br>Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding 1 card.**

**Black Magician Girl  
>Level 6<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 2000  
>DEF 1700<br>Effect: This card gains 300 ATK for each "Black Magician" in either player's Graveyard.**

**Duos (made by me)  
>Level 4<br>Warrior  
>DARK<br>ATK 1800  
>DEF 1200<br>Effect: Once per turn, when this card battles, you can Tribute any number of monsters you control. This card gains ATK equal to the total sum of the ATK of the Tributed monsters until the End Phase. This card cannot attack directly the turn you use this effect.**

**Monster Tamer  
>Level 5<br>Warrior  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1800  
>DEF 1600<br>Effect: This card cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, you can take control of 1 monster your opponent controls and increase its ATK by 1/3 of its current ATK.**

**Gaia the Dragon Knight  
>Level 7<br>Dragon  
>WIND<br>ATK 2600  
>DEF 2100<br>Effect: Curse of Dragon + Gaia the Dark Knight**

**Curtain of Black Magic  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Both players can pay half of their Life Points to Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from their hand.**

**Union Attack  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: This turn, all face-up monsters you control may attack one of your opponent's monsters together, with their ATK being equal to their combined ATK.**

**Curse of Darkness  
>Equip Magic Card<br>Effect: The equipped monster cannot attack or change its Battle Position and it loses 700 ATK.**

**Notes: For Sun Dragon God Ra check Chapter 1;  
>for Big Shield Gardna check Chapter 9;<br>for Attack Nullification check Chapter 5;  
>for Guardian of Last Royal Family check Chapter 9;<br>for Fusion check Chapter 3;  
>for the God of Obelisk check Chapter 1.<strong>


	11. Annihilate God! The fierce battle ends

**Chapter 11: Annihilate God! The fierce battle ends**

Even though both Yugi and Seto had all their Life Points, they still didn't like The God of Obelisk standing before them.

**LP Dark Yugi 4000**

**LP Seto 4000**

**LP Nitemare 8000**

"You're the first, Nameless Pharaoh" declared Nitemare while pointing a finger against Dark Yugi "The God of Obelisk attacks directly! God Hand Crusher!"

The God Card charged his fist but the Pharaoh was ready.

"Reverse card open, Shadow Guardsmen!"

As long as the card revealed itself an armor wielded by a white sprite appeared on the field (DEF: 1).

"This card spawns as many Guard Token as many monsters you have on the field, in this case one!" explained Dark Yugi.

"It doesn't matter!" said Nitemare "You'll still lose your last defense!"

"I won't be so sure about that!" smirked Dark Yugi "Reverse card open, Multiplication!"

As Obelisk's attack collided with the Guard Token and the smoke died, three more Guard Tokens were on the field.

"My Multiplication card had multiplied my Token by four monsters before Obelisk could succeed its attack"

Nitemare grunted and ended his turn.

"My turn!" declared Seto drawing "I Summon Gadget Soldier in Defense Mode!"

A cybernetic human figure holding a rocket launcher appeared on the field (DEF: 2000).

"Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!" said Dark Yugi "I sacrifice one Guard Token to Summon Black Magician Girl!"

The female magician appeared on the field on the top of her staff as if it was a broomstick (ATK: 2000).

"Next Magic Card Dimension Magic!" continued Dark Yugi "By sacrificing my two remaining Guard Tokens I Summon Black Magician!"

Dark Yugi's ace monster hit the field alongside her apprentice (ATK: 2500).

"And now it's time for God to fall" said the Pharaoh "Thanks to Dimension Magic now my Magicians can unite their forces to strike down one of your creatures!"

"What?!" cried Nitemare "Damn… Magic effects are the only one God is affected!"

"Black Magician and Black Magician Girl! Destroy The God of Obelisk!"

Both magicians charged an attack uniting their staff and launched it at Obelisk destroying it.

"They did it!" cried Anzu "They destroyed Obelisk!"

Dark Yugi smiled in relief. "Turn end!"

Nitemare drew without talking. "_This card can help me stall for time_" thought while placing it on the Duel Disk "Activate Protective Seal Swords of Light!"

All of a sudden three swords of green light manifested in front of Dark Yugi and Seto.

"This card will stop your assault for three whole turns!" explained Nitemare as the two Duelists grunted "Of course it will be much quicker because you're two and that means my Swords will vanish sooner, but it's still good. Now I Summon Shadow Ghoul in Defense Mode!"

The green ghoul appeared on the field (DEF: 1300).

"Turn end!"

Seto drew his card without talking: it was Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "_Perfect. Now I must gather two sacrifices. One of them is already on the field_" thought looking at his Gadget Soldier "_So I need just another one._ I Summon Blood Vorse!"

A devilish looking monster wielding an axe appeared on the field (ATK: 1900).

"Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!" declared Dark Yugi "_There isn't too much I can do now._ I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"My turn!"

As Nitemare drew his next card, shockwaves spawned through the field, forcing Dark Yugi, Seto and Anzu to guard themselves.

"_Just what the hell is happening?_" thought Seto.

"_It's God!_" thought Dark Yugi "_He has drawn another God!_"

Nitemare placed aside the card drawn and selected another card in the middle of his hand. "I Summon Destruction Golem in Defense Mode!"

The stone giant appeared on the field once again, like in the previous duel (DEF : 1000).

"Next I place one reverse card! Turn end!"

"My turn!" declared Seto drawing "I sacrifice Gadget Soldier and Blood Vorse!"

The two monsters disappeared and Seto's ace monser hit the field (ATK: 3000).

"Come out, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Nitemare at both of his enemies' ace monsters. "_So this is your power… Nameless Pharaoh and Priest Seto…_"

"Next I Set two reverse cards!" declared the CEO "Turn end! And at the end of this turn your Protective Seal Swords of Light are destroyed!"

The three swords vanished as Dark Yugi drew his next card.

Seto looked at Dark Yugi. "Attack him now, Yugi! He has two puny monsters your magicians can easily take out. Afterwards, he won't have nothing left to protect himself!"

"_I wish it was that simple_" thought Dark Yugi "_Protective Seal Swords of Light may be gone, but he still has a reverse card. I won't take any chance if that card is a Trap Card._ Black Magician and Black Magician Girl to Defense Mode! Next I Set one reverse card! Turn end!"

"What?!" yelled the CEO looking at his partner "Why didn't you attack?!"

"He has a reverse card on the field" answered the Pharaoh "If I attack recklessly I may lose my monsters!"

"It seems like Heishin's memories of you were true" said all of a sudden Nitemare.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dark Yugi.

"You acted too careful thinking my reverse card is a Trap Card. You were wrong! It was a mere bluff!"

"What?!"

"And now you'll pay for it! My turn!" declared Nitemare drawing "Reverse card open, Brain Control! With this I take control of Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The white dragon switched side and went towards Nitemare.

"Next I sacrifice my three monsters!"

The three monsters vanished and a ball of light appeared (ATK: ?).

"_Oh no!_" thought the Pharaoh "_Not him!_"

"I Summon Sun God Dragon Ra, with 6100 attack power!"

The yellow dragon manifested on the field with a roar.

"_6100 attack power?!_" thought Dark Yugi frightened "_It's even more powerful than before!_"

Nitemare laughed maniacally. "Time for you to go to hell, Seto! Sun Dragon God Ra attacks with God Blaze Cannon!"

The giant dragon fired his shot at Seto, which reacted keeping his cool.

"Reverse card open, Attack Guidance Armor!" declared "This card allows me to redirect the attack on Black Magician Girl!"

The attack hit Dark Yugi's monster, manifesting flames on the field, which tore up the Pharaoh's bandages.

"Reverse Trap activate, Soul Rope!" declared Dark Yugi, his chest hurting again "Since you destroyed one of my monsters I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon one four stars monster from my deck!"

"What?!"

**LP Dark Yugi 3000**

**LP Seto 4000**

**LP Nitemare 8000**

"I Summon Blockman in Defense Mode!"

A robot made of Lego appeared on the field (DEF: 1500).

"Now back to me! My turn!" declared Seto drawing and smirking at the card "Activate Magic Card Voice of the Heavens!"

"Voice of the Heavens?" parroted Nitemare.

"This card allows me to pay 1000 Life Points and declare a card name of a eight stars or higher monster" explained Seto "If that card is in your deck, I can put it in my hand!"

"What?! That is so overpowered!"

**LP Dark Yugi 3000**

**LP Seto 3000**

**LP Nitemare 8000**

"I declare Sky Dragon Osiris!"

Nitemare stood watching as from his deck a card slid out and went towards Seto, which grabbed it.

The CEO then looked at Dark Yugi. "You do have that card, do you?"

"Of course I do" answered Dark Yugi smirking "Reverse card open, Exchange!"

"The Exchange card?!" cried Nitemare.

"This card allows me to trade a card in my hand with one of another player" explained Dark Yugi "And I choose Kaiba!"

The CEO went towards the Pharaoh and gave him Osiris. He then picked Fusion, which was the only card remaining in Dark Yugi's hand.

"Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!" declared Dark Yugi.

"_Even if he has Osiris he has to wait another turn to Summon it because he has only two monsters on the field_" thought Nitemare.

"I activate Blockman's effect!" declared Dark Yugi "For each passed turn he has been on the field, I can split him up into that many number of monsters!"

"Impossible!"

"Two turns are passed, which means I separate him into two!"

Blockman divided himself and his Lego pieces assembled again, this time in two monsters.

"Next I sacrifice my three monsters!"

Nitemare started to tremble as he saw the giant red dragon manifest before him in place of Black Magician and the two Blockmen (ATK: X000).

"I Summon Sky Dragon Osiris!"

"Osiris…" observed Nitemare "His attack power is based on the number of cards you have in your hand"

"True" answered Dark Yugi "I have one right now, so he has 1000 attack power, but if I play this: Treasure Cards from the Heavens!"

All of a sudden a light appeared on the roof above them.

"This card allows us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands!"

The three Duelists made their draws.

"So what?!" asked Nitemare "Osiris now has 6000 attack power, but Ra has 6100! Perhaps you should work better with your math, Nameless Pharaoh!"

"Don't worry, I'm not mistaking" said Dark Yugi smiling "I Set one rverse card! Turn end!"

Nitemare looked confused. "_He has decreased Osiris's attack power by his own will. Why?_" he thought "_No matter. Even though that's a Trap Card, those don't work against God._ My turn! Ra attacks Osiris with God Blaze Cannon!"

Ra fired his attack against Osiris, but Yugi reacted.

"Reverse card open, Raise Dead!"

"What?!"

"This card brings back one monster from the graveyard!"

"I got it! You're going to bring back Obelisk from my graveyard!"

"Wrong. I'll choose to bring back Duos from Seto's graveyard!"

The winged warrior appeared one again.

"So you really want to die, huh?" said Nitemare "Ra, attack Duos!"

As Ra fired his attack, Nitemare realized in horror that the two Duelists were smiling.

"I activate Duos' effect!" declared Dark Yugi "He can absorb the power of his comrades, raising his own attack power!"

"You're kidding!"

"By sacrificing Osiris, now Duos has 6800 attack power, more than enough to take down Ra" explained Seto smirking.

"Duos, attack with Soul Sword!" declared both Dark Yugi and Seto.

The winged monster slashed Ra with his sword and destroyed it.

**LP Dark Yugi 3000**

**LP Seto 3000**

**LP Nitemare 7300**

"Grrr… I Set one reverse card! Turn end!" declared Nitemare "_My reverse card is another Curse of Darkness. As long as he attacks I'll freeze him with my Magic Card_"

"My turn!" declared Seto drawing "Activate Magic Card, Raise Dead! I bring back Curse of Dragon from Yugi's graveyard!"

The yellow dragon appeared once again.

"Next Magic Card activate, Enemy Controller!"

A console appeared in front of Seto.

**LP Dark Yugi 3000**

**LP Seto 2000**

**LP Nitemare 7300**

"By paying 1000 Life Points I can take control of Duos!" explained Seto imputing commands on the console "Left, Right, A, B!"

Duos went to Seto's field alongside Curse of Dragon.

"Next Magic Card Fusion!" declared the CEO "I fuse Duos and Curse of Dragon!"

The Fusion Monster consisted of a white monster which resembled Duos, but had his face covered in a helmet that resembled Curse of Dragon's head (ATK: 2700).

"I Summon Duos Dragon!"

"It doesn't matter! That monster cannot attack this turn!" said Nitemare.

"Are you sure?" smirked Seto "Reverse card open, Quick Attack! This allows my Fusion monster attack instantly!"

Duos Dragon rushed towards Nitemare, which reacted.

"Reverse Magic activate, Curse of Darkness!"

"Not this time!" declared the CEO "Reverse card open, Magic Removal!"

Seto's last reverse card opened and Curse of Darkness disappeared.

"This card cancels your Magic Card, so my Duos Dragon can continue his attack!"

The Fusion Monster slashed Nitemare with his sword and came back to the CEO's field.

**LP Dark Yugi 3000**

**LP Seto 2000**

**LP Nitemare 4600**

"Now it's my turn! Draw" declared Dark Yugi "Activate Magic Card, Soul Taker! This card allows me to sacrifice Seto's monster, but he'll gain 1000 Life Points!"

"But… that means…"

"That's right" smirked Dark Yugi "I can use Duos Dragon as two sacrifices"

**LP Dark Yugi 3000**

**LP Seto 3000**

**LP Nitemare 4600**

Duos Dragon disappeared and in front of the Nameless Pharaoh a purple swordsman appeared (ATK: 2600).

"I Summon Buster Blader!"

Nitemare simply grunted.

"Next Magic Card Double Magic!" declared Dark Yugi "This card allows me to activate any Magic Card that was activated last turn, as long as I activate them in succession"

"What?!"

Three cards appeared in front of Dark Yugi.

"First: Raise Dead! Come back, Black Magician!"

The Pharaoh's ace monster came back to the field.

"Second: Fusion! Fuse Black Magician and Buster Blader!"

The two monsters fused together, forming a monster with a blue coat similar to Black Magician's and a sword similar to Buster Blader's (ATK: 2900).

"Come out, Black Paladin!"

Now Nitemare was starting to be frightened.

"And third: Quick Attack! So now my Fusion Monster can attack this turn!"

"Big deal!" said Nitemare "I'll still have 1700 Life Points after that!"

"Not quite" said Dark Yugi "First, my Black Paladin will gain 500 attack power for each Dragon on the field and in the Graveyard! With Blue-Eyes and Curse of Dragon, are 1000 more points! Next Equip Magic Lightning Sword, increasing my Paladin's attack by 800 more points!"

Nitemare stood there, realizing he was about to lose.

"Time to die, Nitemare!" declared Dark Yugi "Black Paladin attacks directly!"

The Fusion Monster fired a magic attack from his sword and hit a screaming Nitemare, making him disappear.

**LP Dark Yugi 3000**

**LP Seto 3000**

**LP Nitemare 0**

"You did it!" cried Anzu after a second of silence.

Dark Yugi nodded and gave a thumbs up, but then he fainted, his wounds starting to take effect.

* * *

><p>When Yugi opened his eyes, he was on his bed, Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda looking at him.<p>

"What… happened?" asked the boy weakily.

"After you defeated Nitemare, you passed out" explained Anzu "Mokuba is safe: his soul was returned after Nitemare was defeated. Then the shrine started to collapse, so all of us got out and managed to save ourselves. I don't know what happened to Bakura, because it was nowhere to be seen"

"_I highly doubt he's dead_" said the Pharaoh to Yugi through their mind connection, getting a nod from the latter.

"Afterwards, Seto brought us here back again with his blimp" finished Anzu.

Yugi smiled at his friends: he was glad not only that he managed to save the world from destruction, but the fact that no one got hurt. All of a sudden Dark Yugi took over.

"Guys, I'm so glad we did it" he said "And I have to tell you that I was very happy to share this last adventure with you"

"What do you mean?" asked Jonouchi.

"When I'll fully recover from the Shadow Game's wound, I'll go to Egypt again and fulfill my destiny"

"You mean…" started Anzu.

"Yes. I may not return again"

Everyone stood there without talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Cards used:<strong>

**Gadget Soldier  
>Level 4<br>Machine  
>FIRE<br>ATK 1800  
>DEF 2000<strong>

**Blood Vorse  
>Level 4<br>Beast-Warrior  
>DARK<br>ATK 1900  
>DEF 1200<strong>

**Blockman  
>Level 4<br>Rock  
>EARTH<br>ATK 1000  
>DEF 1500<br>Effect: During your turn, you can Tribute this card, and if you do, for each End Phases this card had been face-up on the field, Special Summon 1 "Block Token" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1500).**

**Buster Blader  
>Level 7<br>Warrior  
>EARTH<br>ATK 2600  
>DEF 2300<br>Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type Monster on your opponent's field and in your opponent's Graveyard.**

**Duos Dragon  
>Level 7<br>Dragon  
>WIND<br>ATK 2700  
>DEF 2000<br>Effect: Duos + Curse of Dragon**

**Black Paladin  
>Level 8<br>Spellcaster  
>DARK<br>ATK 2900  
>DEF 2400<br>Effect: Black Magician + Buster Blader  
>This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type Monster on the field and in either player's Graveyard.<strong>

**Dimension Magic  
>Quick-Play Magic Card<br>Effect: Activate only if you control 1 Spellcaster-Type monster. Tribute 2 other monsters you control and Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, and if you do, you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. Those Spellcaster-Type monsters cannot attack this turn.**

**Protective Seal Swords of Light  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Your opponent cannot attack. Destroy this card at the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation.**

**Voice of the Heavens  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points and declare a name of a Level 8 or higher monster. If that monster is in your opponent's Deck add it to your hand.**

**Exchange  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Both players reveal their hands and add 1 card from each other's hand to their hand.**

**Magic Removal  
>Quick-Play Magic Card<br>Effect: Cancel 1 Magic Card on the field.**

**Soul Taker  
>Quick-Play Magic Card<br>Effect: Select 1 monster your opponent controls. This turn, you can Tribute that monster as if you controlled it, and if you do, your opponent gains 1000 Life Points.**

**Double Magic  
>Normal Magic Card<br>Effect: Activate as many Magic Cards your opponent has activated during his last turn. If you do, you must activate them in Chain.**

**Lightning Sword  
>Equip Magic Card<br>Effect: The equipped monster gains 800 ATK.**

**Shadow Guardsmen  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Special Summon as many "Guard Tokens" (Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 1/DEF 1) as many monsters your opponent controls.**

**Notes: For The God of Obelisk, check Chapter 1;  
>for Multiplication, check Chapter 6;<br>for Black Magician Girl, check Chapter 10;  
>for Black Magician, check Chapter 10;<br>for Shadow Ghoul, check Chapter 9;  
>for Destruction Golem, check Chapter 9;<br>for Blue-Eyes White Dragon, check Chapter 2;  
>for Brain Control, check Chapter 3;<br>for Sun God Dragon Ra, check Chapter 1;  
>for Attack Guidance Armor, check Chapter 8;<br>for Soul Rope, check Chapter 6;  
>for Sky Dragon Osiris, check Chapter 1;<br>for Treasure Cards from the Heavens, check Chapter 6;  
>for Raise Dead, check Chapter 7;<br>for Duos, check Chapter 10;  
>for Curse of Dragon, check Chapter 10;<br>for Enemy Controller, check Chapter 5;  
>for Fusion, check Chapter 3;<br>for Quick Attack, check Chapter 6.**

**And this is the end of this fanfic. Hope you liked it! I'm already working on another fic, so I'll be back soon. Until then, hasta la vista!**


End file.
